Project Genesis
by Pokewriter
Summary: A middle school student is transported to the pokemon world and is the victim of a horrible experiment. Yes, it's true, I finaly posted the chapter with the charactors that people gave me.
1. Dark Voices

**Project Genesis **

**Dark Voices**

Mark watched the brilliant yellow sun approach the horizon outside coloring the sky purple and the few wispy clouds a bright orange. "May I go now, Mr. Rivers?" Mark was serving four hours of detention for what Mr. Rivers called a 'lack of educational respect.' He never could figure out what that meant. Mr. Rivers was an approximately middle aged man with slicked back brown hair.

Mr. Rivers pushed up the sleeve of his red business suit to look at his watch and took a deep breath and said, "Very well, you may go, but in the future show more respect." He laid down his pen and walked into is office; which was in the rear of the classroom.

"Whatever." Mark slung his backpack over his shoulder and stormed out. Mark was glad that this school ran on trimesters and there was only a half a month left in the term. Marks watch beeped and he looked at it. "Oh shit." His curfew on weeknights is six thirty and it just turned seven, and he was sure that his mother would be thrilled that he was late because he was serving detention for Mr. Rivers _again. _

"Boom" the sound of the door slamming echoed down the stairwell as Mark rushed through it. He decided to skip stairs on the way down. By the time he got to the third floor he was skipping three at a time. There was a mechanical moan and the lights blinked and went out. "SON OF A BITCH!" Mark exclaimed as his rhythm was interrupted and he fell. His loaded backpack flew forward and smacked him in the back of his head, causing him to black out.

When he regained consciousness it was completely dark in the school. Mark looked at his watch, a large crack split the face and by the way the hands hung down at six thirty he could tell that it would no longer help him. Faint chanting caught Marks attention, but it took awhile because of the nasty bump to the back of his head-blurred things a little. He tried to stand up but his left leg gave way with a sharp pain that convinced him not to try that again. Mark crawled to the door hoping that whoever that was behind the door would help him.

He pushed open the hollow, artificial wood door to discover a circle of black robed figures with their hands stretched toward an orb of green fire. The sound of the chanting finally drifted through Marks mental fog. "Cel, cel, cel, Celebi, cel cel, cel..." the chanting continued and the tallest figure took one step into the circle and said, "Ancient commander of time itself I command thee: lend your vast power unto the true cause." The chanting grew louder and louder suddenly a shrill scream split the air even piercing Marks fog. The green fire grew brighter and the room started radiate curtains of blue, suddenly everything was sucked into the center of the room.

A green flash glared against the white Velcro pads of the perfectly round room soon after that people in black robes were tossed against the walls in random locations and hung there. After a few minutes the hatch opened and medical personnel rushed in to help the recruits down from the walls. Giovanni waited for the recruits to file out of the room and was about to shut the door when a final flash took him by surprise. The body of a fourteen-year-old boy slammed against the ceiling of the round room, but because he didn't have a Velcro robe he fell to the floor. The medical team rushed him on to a stretcher and hurried the unconscious boy to the infirmary. "When he comes to bring me to him, I want to knowwhat he's doing here." Giovanni ordered the doctors who responded with a salute.


	2. Treatment

Disclaimer: Still don't own pokemon

**Treatment**

The doctor took the clipboard out of the cubbyhole on the hospital door and walked into the dark room. As the Doctor's eyes adjusted to the dim lights he could see that the room had been separated into two parts. One part had the bed and an unconscious boy with a white machine that shone different colored lights on the young man as it rolled back and forth on rails parallel to the sides of his bed. The other half of the room held all of the computer terminals for the scanners readouts. "Hello Doctor." The nurse greeted her superior and went over to a computer terminal; the display has been set to reduce shine. "The scanner seems to be working within parameters. It is working perfectly, Doctor." She said excitedly.

The machine gave a faint beep to signal that its scans were complete. The printer hummed as it printed the document summarizing the boy's injuries. "Oh, finally the printout." The nurse walked over to the printer, but half way she snapped to attention as the door opened and Giovanni walked in.

"It's dark in here." He stated cocking an eyebrow at the couple.

"Um, yes sir, it has to be so the machine will work properly." The nurse said blushing. The different colors represent a different scan. This machine is basically a smaller more advanced CATSCAN. It can detect anything from high blood pressure to leukemia."

"Impressive, nurse, but why doesn't the doctor know this?" Giovanni asked looking directly at the doctor, who gulped loudly.

"Well, I was the one who designed the machine and pushed for its development." She said, "The doctor was coming in to give the boy a full physical to collaborate the scanners findings, those which printed off just now." She gestured at the printer.

The doctor grabbed the sheet of paper and read it. "A broken femur, several concussions, but nothing serious. It must have been a rough reentry." The doctor said trying to reestablish his reputation. Unfortunately reading the report was the nurse's duty considering that it was her machine and this was a trial run.

"You said you wanted to show me something I assume that this isn't it." Giovanni said sounding bored he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, no sir, I don't know if you know this or not, but I have completed my Ph.D. in morphogenetics." She paused for congratulations, but received none. "Um, anyway I have discovered that using several different forms of radiation we can alter DNA to change humans into pokemon and with the help of nanomachines we can turn them back."

"Impressive, Doctor," Giovanni used the different title in stride, "a shifter would be a useful weapon."

"Truly, and besides we already have a test subject ready for experimentation," she pointed through tinted window "I thought you would like to be present for the initial test, just say the word and it will happen." Giovanni gave the signal and the new doctor walked over to a computer console and began to type. "It will only take a moment for the nanomachines to activate." While they were waiting the first doctor slipped out unnoticed and forgotten. Then suddenly the scanner started showing different colored lights in rapid succession until it looked like it was just pulsating a cloudy white. Slowly but surely the teenager began to pulsate at the same rhythm of the scanner. The pulsating became faster and faster until it just became a bright glow, as if the youngster was evolving. The glowing silhouette became bigger and bigger not only that but the monster was beginning to take shape the flat human face became elongated into a snout, two wicked horns jutted out of the top of his head. The shoulders became broader and the arms stretched like toffee becoming long and skinny with three clawed fingers on each paw like hand. The shoulder blades enlarged and became leathery bat like wings. The torso other than an oversized belly seemed to be in top condition. The legs became thick and muscular. Finally the monsters skin faded to an almost blood-red hue. The lady doctor opened the door and walked into the bedroom and said. "Master Giovanni, I give you Chardoom." Giovanni walked in breathless. "I combined the DNA of a Charizard with the genetic profile of a Houndoom and that's what you see before you."

Suddenly two rockets rushed in. "Sir, we've lost another one. The Northbase was hit this time. We're not sure how he found out about it, but we've lost every thing from the subject to the samples. There was only one survivor but we had to tie him down he's showing the same signs as the others: screaming his head off and thrashing around at any thing that moves." The rocket that was talking stopped and looked at the monster and yelled "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"This, my friend, is how we're going to win back Mewtwo, along with obtaining our long awaited destiny.

* * *

Yes I know that Charizard hybrids are really, really over used, but those two were the only two that I thought of that would look cool together. 


	3. Taming the monster

**Taming the Monster**

The moonlight shone on the strange ship and the calm sea around. The ship has the guns of a battleship, but the hull of a submarine. And it had numerous antennae specifically designed to detect telekinetic energy. Giovanni's personal helicopter flew toward the ship. He intentionally flew below the standard radar altitude. A hatch opened in the top of the ship to allow the helicopter to land.

A disheveled captain met him at the helipad. "Sorry sir, we didn't know you were coming." He apologized.

"Is that what you plan on telling Mewtwo?" Giovanni spat as he made his way out of his helicopter.

"With all due respect, sir, its 03:00 and we didn't pick you up on radar until you were on top of us."

Giovanni whorled on his heel angrily. "This is the most advanced ship with the most advanced sensors in the world. And my orders are that this ship be on constant watch." The captain was quivering, "If you can't obey orders, I will find someone who will." He marched of toward his quarters.

The captain blew a sigh of relief and followed "Do you require anything sir? I could send somebody by."

"No, all I require is a few hours alone." The gray door slid shut behind Giovanni. In the dark isolation of his own room he took a moment to listen to the distant drum of the engines. Walking into Giovanni's room is like walking into a four-star hotel room. Wood paneling on the walls, separate rooms and every comfort he demanded for himself.

Six hours later Giovanni grabbed a hot cup of coffee at the mess hall on the way to the bridge. "Officer on deck!" The crew stood at attention as Giovanni walked in.

Giovanni rolled his eyes; he never got pass an ensign in the navy. "As you were, Captain, where is our guest. I assume that the experiments are complete?"

"Yes sir, we were awaiting your arrival to complete the final stages. If you would have notified us on your arrival we would have prepared a more appropriate welcoming."

"I know." Although Giovanni enjoyed the occasional fanfare he was also an impatient man and he demonstrated this as he gestured toward the door. The captain led him into the bowels of the ship down into the brig nestled next to the engine room. The cell bars were reinforced with safety glass. "I see that you followed my specifications exactly."

"Of course sir, even down to the Titanium/silver alloy hull to repel physic attacks. Emergency drills show that we can totally submerse in about three minutes." The captain opened the final door for his boss. "We waited for you to order the initial procedures because once the inhibitor receives orders from someone it has to be reprogrammed to accept orders from others. It's a security measure. We also programmed a failsafe mechanism. If, for any reason, the inhibitor is disconnected the device will self-destruct."

"I trust that it is connected right now?" Giovanni asked the much more impressive captain.

"Yes sir, it is attached, by screws, directly to his skull. Also as another safety measure the nanomachines have been programmed to change the subject back to human form in two hours."

The conversation ended at Mark's cell, the captain kicked the bottom of the glass. "Hey, wake up, you have a visitor"

Mark sat up tenderly from the metal slab welded to the wall to serve as a bed in the small cell. "Mr. Rivers? What are you doing here, are you going to let me out?" He walked slowly toward the door. The strange headband started to hurt Mark's head again.

"Stop and stay where you are." Giovanni gave the order that activated the neural inhibitor. Lights covering Mark's temple lit up suddenly he gasped and grabbed his head and struggled against the invisible hand that seemed to be reaching into his head and squeezing his brain into mush. Finally he stood erect and perfectly still. If you looked at his face you would see an eerily blank face. If you look into his eyes you would see a fear that penetrated the captain's hart, but the impervious Giovanni was unaffected.

Up on deck the monsters skin shone blood red in the morning sun. Giovanni put the command headset on, "Ok, Chardoom lets see what you can do. Fly in to the air, and do a lap around the ship as fast as you can." Chardoom made a single lap going so fast that a sonic boom shook the ship. "Giovanni to bridge, are you reading?"

"Yes sir, we're reading a top speed of mach 2." The computers started to print off hard copies of the data as well as transmitting, by satellite, back to the hidden rocket base the crew didn't want to loose a shred of the data of the original test. "The inhibitor is working within parameters, but he is fighting it."

That's expected Giovanni thought to himself. "Release the targets," The deck was opened and different colored balloons were released. "Use Flamethrower on the red balloon." Chardoom followed orders and the column of flame obliterated the shiny red balloon. "Feint attack, on the black one." The monster merely faded out of existence and the balloon exploded as sharp claws punched through it. One after another Giovanni ordered attacks at different balloons. Giovanni was standing in a variable rain of rubber. "Giovanni to bridge, reporting operation successful, proceed with Project Genesis. Prepare my helicopter."

Thank you all reviewers, but I need signed reviews to reply to. Read and review it makes me so happy to read them.


	4. Battle of Shadow and Flame

I still don't own pokemon. I may change the title of this chapter in the future, but until then please enjoy and don't forget to review. Flame is the title not an invatation. Helpful criticism only

**Battle of Shadow and Flame**

A Charizard roared and blew a flamethrower into the air as he was released from the pokeball. The young gym leader sighed and commanded his Charizard to use crunch on the less experienced monster. The Challenger was young and inexperienced and already he was down to his last pokemon and the gym leader was still on his first, and not nearly the strongest. "Charizard, use fly." The challenger's pokemon disobeyed the order and used flamethrower again, but the gym leader's Charizard was the quicker and launched a comet punch to the jaw and the flame went wild. A robed figure in the shadows had to jump out of the way before he got hit.

He chuckled silently and felt the wall with the back of his hand. It wasn't even warm. Giovanni walked out from behind the pillar, with his hood still up covering his face, and through one of the battling pokemon. "Computer, end program, command code Gio Alpha." The computer beeped and the holograms disappeared and the computer beeped rapidly three times.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Gary Oak called from the balcony where he had been watching replays and highlights of the day's battles. He stood up and came to the railing and looked down and saw a hooded man standing in the arena. "Gym's closed, come back tomorrow." He turned away and commanded the computer, "resume previous program." The computer sounded a discouraging tone.

"I've locked out all command codes other than mine." Giovanni through back the hood of his robe to reveal himself. "You will not be needing it any more, for I challenge you to a leadership challenge!"

"What are you talking about?" The rookie leader demanded. "I thought you were in prison serving 80 consecutive life sentences."

Giovanni shrugged and said, "I grew board and paid the $50 billion bail." Gary's eyes grew large at the mention of the bail and how calm when he said that one man paid it. "Well are you going to stand there like a gutted fish or are you going to battle?" Giovanni was as impatient as ever.

"The gym is closed for the night I refuse your challenge, besides only the Pokemon League has the authority to appoint gym leaders." Gary was getting nervous, Giovanni's reputation as a battler was known even as far away as Hoenn.

"Very well. Computer, recite line fifty on leadership challenges."

The computer's female voice rang clear as glass trough the air. "If a challenge is refused by the reigning gym leader the challenge is forfeited and the challenger shall assume all responsibilities associated with position of gym leader."

"Very well, challenger, what are your terms?" Gary said defeated.

"A one-on-one battle, or as some would call it, sudden death." Giovanni seemed excited about the name of the battle, while Gary was mortified.

"I'll send out Arcanine, he is my strongest." The huge orange dog materialized on the floor and barked its name.

"And I will call in Mark." The glass doors slid open and Mark walked in he walked with zombie like movements. The white team rocket uniform fit well on his now muscular frame. It always baffled the doctors and scientists that worked with him, but as Chardoom became more powerful, Mark also became more fit and toned, and after two years of training Mark was now 6' 2", weighed 200 pounds and his blonde hair accented his tanned skin and his ice blue eyes.

"I may not know all of the rules of being a gym leader, but I do know that humans aren't allowed to battle in place of pokemon." Gary said confused.

"Very well, Mark transform into Chardoom." Giovanni ordered. Mark started to glow bright white, then his neck grew long and his head stretched out and two horns grew out of his now flat head. His shoulder blades unfolded and developed into wings as his shoulders became wider and his arms became long and muscular, his belly grew large and a thick tail grew until it rapped around his rapidly thickening legs. His hands and feet became almost paw-like with three razor claws extending out. The white glow faded into blood-red skin and the tip of the tail, now arrowhead shape, caught on fire.

"Whoa!" Gary jumped back nearly falling over his chair. Gary felt his stomach sink, "Okay, Arcanine try a Take Down attack. The large red dog bounded across the battlefield as it charged the monster.

Giovanni expected this attack; Gary used it often especially when using Arcanine against a fire type. "Chardoom use fly to get behind him and use seismic toss." The monster blew past Arcanine just clearing the dog's mane, wheeling around Chardoom used his long arms to rap around his opponent, flying in circles Chardoom built up speed and slammed the gym-leaders pokemon down onto the floor causing the tile to shatter.

"ARCANINE!" Gary yelled out for his pokemon. It shakily got to its feet still able to battle. "Looks like we have to end this one quickly, Fire Blast." Arcanine reared its head back and lunched the most powerful fire attack.

Giovanni countered with Chardoom's Fire Blast, and the two attacks collided in the middle of the arena causing a massive fireball to erupt and knocked both trainers off of their feet. Inky black smoke filled the room and now the only source of light was the fire that now burned red filling the circle in the middle of the arena creating strange shadows on the walls and leaving most of the gym dark as midnight. Arcanine stood still waiting for orders as he searched the clouds of smoke and dust. Giovanni smiled, this is Chardoom's element, and victory was assured. "Feint attack."

"Wha…wha…" Gary stammered he still hadn't recovered from the explosion. It would have been impossible for Arcanine to attack anyway Chardoom's skin was perfectly camouflaged in the black clouds and the red firelight. The dog jumped when the monster materialized in front of him.

The dog was slammed against the wall by the sheer force of the blow. "Good, again." Giovanni ordered another Feint Attack. Gary was helpless Giovanni didn't give Arcanine any time to recover as he ordered the same attack over and over.

"STOP!" Gary yelled. He was defeated. "What are your conditions?" Gary asked as he recalled Arcanine.

"You have one hour to clear out, hand over the keys, and the master badge." Giovanni referred to the badge that was given to a trainer when he or she becomes gym leader, but they have to pass it on with the gym. It was shaped like the gym's badge, but it was made out of solid gold.

It didn't take him an hour to move out. Gary always lived simple and he wasn't there very long. "Sorry I wasn't good enough for you." He said sadly putting his hand on a pillar as he walked out. Giovanni was already in the balcony taking mental notes on the renovations that were necessary for his plans.

Later at the pokemon center when Gary was healing Arcanine he overheard some people talking. "Yeah, I heard that the new leader uses an invincible pokemon, that's cloned from a human." At first he wandered at how the young trainer learned of this, but then remembered that all gym leaders sent out their under trainers to spread rumors to increase reputation and curiosity among local trainers, he would have stopped it if he knew of Giovanni's plan. He just retrieved his pokemon and slipped silently out the door. He was too ashamed to ever show his face in Viridian City again.


	5. Oak

The pokemon that Professor Oak and Giovanni use are from the game pokemon red, with the help of a game shark you can battle against the professor. I couldn't decide what to call this chapter; I hope this suits it.

**Samuel**

Shido waited outside of the pokemon gym as the fifty something year-old pokemon professor caught up with the eager young trainer. Twilight dyed the white marble a cool blue as the sun sank into the ominous storm clouds building in the west. "Tell me again, Shido, how did your sister go missing, and why did you come to me?" Professor Oak asked the young trainer, his coat billowing in the evening breeze.

"Two days ago, my sister went into this gym to challenge the leader to a battle. I guess that only one trainer is allowed in, because as soon as she walked in the door slammed in my face, locking me out. I waited all day for her to come out. I spent that night in the pokemon center the next morning the nurse informed me that nobody had came in. After that I looked around town, but nobody had seen her, so at about midday I came to get you."

"Yes, but why did you get me?" Professor Oak asked. "The Elite Four are just up the trail. I'm just a scientist."

"Yeah, but back in Olivine City your skills are legendary." And Pallet Town isn't on the other side of Victory Lane, he thought to himself.

"Very well, I'll look into it." The professor was always a sucker for sweet talk. He swiped his League ID card and walked through the arched brass door and into the dark room.

The Professor was starting to get worried; this wasn't Gary's style. "Professor Samuel Oak, of Pallet Town, badges earned: eighty; number of league championships: five. Known companions: none." The spotlight turned off leaving him in the dark room; his hand went compulsively to the pocket of his lab coat that had his pokeballs.

The door opened into the torch-lit arena and Oak walked in. "Gary!" He yelled. "Are you here?" A tall shadowy figure walked on to the balcony, "Oh, hello. I was looking for my grandson, Gary Oak. He's the gym leader here."

"He was, until I beat him in a Leadership Battle. Now I, Giovanni, am gym leader in the Viridian City pokemon gym. Now what do you want?" Giovanni asked in contempt.

Nobody had talked to the famous Professor Oak like this in a long time. "I am investigating the disappearance of pokemon trainer Nicole Ikeda. She was last seen going into this gym.

Giovanni sat in his chair and said "Nicole, Nicole Ikeda. Oh yes, I remember. She came in three days ago, she won the Earth Badge, and left, I wish you would do the same. If you'll excuse me, I'm trying to rebuild my company." He turned to leave.

"You'll have to forgive me for not believing the former leader of Team Rocket." Oak said intentionally insulting Giovanni to get him to battle.

"Rhyhorn, use Take Down." The gym leader tried to take the Professor off guard, but Professor Oak had anticipated this move and called on his Arcanine for the same attack. The sound of the impact made both trainers flinch, Arcanine fell back dazed from the head on collision, but Rhyhorn was relatively unfazed, thanks to it being part rock and its rock head ability. An Earthquake attack was the end for Arcanine.

"Gyarados, Hydropump." Giovanni knew that the flying/water type pokemon would have a definite advantage in his gym. Gyarados efficiently washed Rhyhorn away with the highly pressurized water that exploded form its mouth.

"Rhydon use Rock Throw." Giovanni's pokemon punched its massive fists into the ground and ripped out a large boulder that it heaved at Gyarados. The rock caught the blue pokemon underneath the chin and flipped it completely over smashing its head into the tile floor. Gyarados retaliated with a Twister attack. The tornado roared across the arena picking up pieces of debris along the way. Rhydon threw its arms up to shield itself as the twister lifted the heavy pokemon off of the floor and tossed it across the battlefield.

Rhydon used the debris scattered around it to use Rock Throw again. Gyarados was unable to withstand the onslaught of raining rocks. "Gyarados return, Exeggutor use Giga Drain." The tree-like pokemon waddled over to its opponent and attached itself, vampire-like, to the rock pokemons neck and started to drain its energy. The startled Rhydon tried to pull away but was too slow and was defeated.

"Nidoqueen, use Toxic." The gym leader ordered. The blue pokemon papered and belched a toxic cloud that rained poison on to the grass/psychic type. The professor's pokemon used Confusion and Giovanni's pokemon shuddered as the supper effective attack raked its brain. But she battled back with Sludge and won it for her master.

"Tauros use Fissure." The bull pokemon stamped its forefeet into the ground causing the floor to crack and a one hit KO on Nidoqueen. The fallen pokemons brother took her place. "Nidoking, Double Kick." The purple pokemon lifted its leg and kicked Tauros right between the horns. The kick left Tauros dazed and didn't have time to recover before the next kick landed on its ribcage. The bull wheezed in pain with each breath as its broken ribs jabbed its lung.

"Sorry Tauros, return, you'll have to stay in the ball for a while. Meanwhile, go Blastoise Water Gun." The large turtle like pokemon took aim with one of its cannons on its back and let loose with a stream of water. Washing out the purple spikes pokemon. Nidoking tried a sludge attack, but missed and Blastoise finished with Hydropump. The high-powered water blasted from the cannons on its back. Giovanni's next pokemon, Dugtrio didn't last very long against Blastoises' combination of Rapid Spin and Waterfall. The large turtle spun around using the cannons on its back to envelop itself in an aura of water that, Professor Oak discovered, was devastating for ground types.

Professor Oak was about quote one of his poems, like he always did when he wins a battle. He always hopes that he taught his opponent something. But he heard something ominous. Giovanni was laughing! "I'm glad that I could amuse you, but we have serous matters to discuss. Now come down here and let's talk like civilized human beings." He was loosing his temper, he was dragged away from his research to investigate a missing person, which was the Leagues job, not his, and now either Giovanni had developed a real positive attitude toward winning or he fell into some kind of a trap.

"My dear professor, I'm sure that you'll find that what I have to say to be quite interesting. I think that I would like to tell you what I did to not only to little Nicole, but to the others as well. Surrender now or prepare to fight! Chardoom, I choose you." Professor Oak didn't know what Giovanni was talking about, referring to kidnapping at least two trainers, but he never heard of any pokemon called Chardoom. Mark took slow hesitating steps, like he was arguing each step of the way. Oak's eyes went wide and he became as white as his lab coat as the boy began to evolve into Giovanni's monster. "Chardoom, this time is different, I don't want a survivor. Use a full on Flamethrower."

Chardoom's fanged jaws came apart slowly, and then forced shut with a barely audible "no". Giovanni jumped to his feet as the trapped Flamethrower exploded out of the monsters nostrils. For a second Giovanni was speechless, that was long enough for Professor Oak to respond. "Blastoise hurry, Hydro Cannon." The turtle type pokemon lowered itself onto all fours to brace for the powerful attack. A surge of water came out of Blastoise's cannons with a force that rivaled Hyperbeam, knocking Chardoom head over heels into a pillar causing it to collapse on top of it. Blastoise was exhausted by the attack and needed time to recover. Unfortunately Giovanni had regained temporary control over his monster and he ordered Chardoom to use Faint Attack. Giovanni's slave faded out of existence and reappeared next to Blastoise the attack nearly took off Blastoise's head. The Professor recalled Blastoise and made a dash for the door.

"Chardoom, Comet Punch on the door the professor can't be allowed to escape." The monster lunged past the middle-aged man its fists glowing with the power that backed them. The glowing fists slammed into the doors rendering them useless. "Now Hyperbeam." The monster slowly turned on the man once again the jaws opened and a ball of concentrated energy formed and was released as a beam of intense light and heat. Twenty feet away the professor instinctively threw his arms up to shield himself. Suddenly there was a flash of pink light and he was standing next to a crater that was intended to be his grave. At first Giovanni thought that his prize pokemon had missed again, and then, there it was, the pokemon that haunted of his dreams. Mew. The pink kitten levitated in front of the professor and giggled. "Chardoom, forget the professor, use Hyperbeam on Mew." Again the attack was unsuccessful at hitting its target. The beam impacted on an invisible barrier, erected by Giovanni's former experiment, Mewtwo.



Out side of the gym Shido dove for cover as a Hyperbeam blasted itself out of the roof sending bits of concrete raining down on the trainer. As the trainer lay on the marble, he could feel machinery activating and the marble plaza tilt to one side. The young trainer grasped at the smooth stone as he slid down the newly formed tunnel. He finally got his black tennis shoes underneath him and stopped his decent. Cautiously he stood up in the darkness; he let his other senses fill in for his vision in the dark after a second of thought Shido decided his best bet was to try to climb back up the tunnel. Suddenly the tunnel was filled with the thunderous sound of automobile engines starting. "Oh, SHIT!" The trainer exclaimed as he sprinted up the tunnel; soon the light of approaching headlights replaced the darkness of the tunnel. The trainer barely made it out of the tunnel and dived to the side as the black vans began to roar out of the hole in the marble courtyard. "Team rocket." He recognized the red "R" pasted to the sides and back of the black vans. "The Professor!" He turned toward the gym door, but he hole made by the exit ramp reached from one side of the gym to the other, blocking the concerned trainer from the entrance.



Both of the Battlers were stunned by the sudden appearance of the two powerful pokemon. Giovanni had already flipped the hidden switch that had closed the safety divider that separated the gym leader from the gym. The same switch sent a signal to the underground base that instructed the rocket army to evacuate the gym. Giovanni was too bewildered to do anything for a moment as Mew used its psychic abilities to disconnect the mental inhibitor. The monster collapsed in a heap as, to Giovanni's wonder, the device floated off of its head. "No, it's going to explode!" Giovanni yelled as Mew grabbed the machine out of the air. Mew looked at the mechanism in shock before it disappeared with a pink flash.

Giovanni dived behind his chair as the device appeared in front of him. The explosion rocked the gym; unfortunately for Giovanni, the explosion was confined behind the glass wall. The gym leader was slow to get up. But as he did he saw that a piece of the chair was lodged in the keypad of the doors electronic lock, rendered the door useless and trapping him.

Back on the gym floor Mew and Mewtwo was sitting next to the newly emancipated monster. Deep within the young mans mind the boy was lost and confused at the unbinding darkness. Unlike the darkness that held him so long, this wasn't restricting, holding him prisoner; it was like he could see through it, if he could find the light. Then faintly two lights appeared, one pink, the other was purplish blue.

"There you are." The pink light blinked and giggled. "Come on, follow us. We'll let you out." The ball of pink light grabbed Marks hand. The boy took a step forward, but stumbled. "Oh, come on Mewtwo. You promised to help." The purple light grabbed Marks other hand and lifted him up.

The darkness was about to fade when Mark felt darkness well up behind him. It pushed away the two points of light and boiled out of the monster like an explosion. Marks eyes flew open; Mew and Mewtwo were pushed away by the force of the interruption of the psychic connection. Mewtwo knew of this darkness, he had felt it before. _Mew get the professor out of here._ He said telepathically to his sibling. The monster launched itself at Giovanni, only to be deflected by the safety barrier. Mew grabbed Oak and disappeared in a pink flash.

Mark blew a Flamethrower at the wall. The frustrated monster watched the flames dance away from the intended target. Next he rammed the obstruction at full speed; the monster used his wicked horns to repeatedly smash into the safety glass. The monster flew across the gym and gained momentum and, again ran into the barricade with the gentleness of a freight train. Both the trapped trainer and the genetically enhanced pokemon winced. A point blank Hyperbeam made a spider web pattern in the window. The monster flew across the gym again; this time used Flamethrower while flying headlong into the glass. This time, the glass began to melt, and as Mark collided into the glass, it gave way, covering the human in a rain of semi-molten glass.

The monster raised his razor sharp claws and brought them down hard toward the former gym leaders face. To his surprise his claws were deflected again by an invisible force field. The monster spun around to see Mewtwo levitate onto the balcony. He growled something in his own language, a strange mixture of the Charizard and Houndoom dialects. Y_ou intend to destroy him and I can't allow that._ Mewtwo responded telepathically. _I have learned that death is not the path to justice._

The monster launched into an Outrage attack destroying the pillars that held the building together. Mewtwo watched silently, it was his plan to destroy the gym anyway. The building groaned as the supports were taken out. And as a Hyperbeam obliterated the last column Chardoom looked up to see the gym cave in on top of itself. Mewtwo protected itself with a psychic bubble, levitating itself out of the wreckage; it watched the monster blast itself out of the pile and headed west into the towering thunderheads.


	6. And It Begins pt 1

**And it Begins Pt. 1 The power of flight**

A teacup levitated across the room. Professor Oak grabbed it out of the air from his recliner. "Thank you Mew." Outside of his study lightning flashed, and the storm broke. Sending sheets of rain pounding against his French doors. The professor watched the rain fall onto his balcony for a short while then realized something. "Mew, we forgot Shido!" The catlike pokemon looked outside of the window and disappeared with a pink flash and a giggle.

 

Chardoom flew though the unfamiliar mountains when a lightning bolt flashed directly in front of him, blinding him; the following thunder overwhelmed his sensitive hearing. The monster rolled into a perilous nosedive. The rain, which now fell in droves, instantly vaporized when it hit his skin. Roaring, the monster was brought back to his senses. He leveled off just as he was about to crash into the canyon floor. Chardoom felt the sharp rocks scrape along his chest seeing a cave and steered toward it. Well, to call it a cave was an exaggeration; it was just a conveniently shaped rockslide. Mark even had to revert back to human shape to fit inside. Mark slumped in a corner of the soggy hole and wept.

Mewtwo followed along the cannon. The pokemon heard and recognized Chardoom's roar and hurried up. Searching again for the human's telepathic signature was easier this time, he had transformed back in to a boy, and he was emotionally unstable, therefore was mentally weaker.

Mewtwo levitated down to the human. Through tear-bleared vision and lightning flashes Mark made out a lone figure in the entrance. Grabbing rocks and handfuls of gravel Mark threw anything within arm reach. After running out of things to throw the human resorted to hand to face combat. Mewtwo could've easily crushed the insolent human, but he couldn't bring himself to attack.

As the human tired himself out, he slowly regained control. "What have I done? All of those people…" his voice faded back into sobs.

_There's nothing that you could've done;_ the pokemon tried to console the devastated human. _You were under His control._ Even after all of this time, Mewtwo still couldn't say Giovanni's name

"I should've fought." The human said more to himself than to Mewtwo.

_You did fight._ The pokemon offered a counterpoint.

"NOT HARD ENOUGH!" The human yelled, ending the debate.

_So, what, are you just going to sit in this hole for the rest of your life and dwell on what you could have done?_ Mewtwo goaded

Mark stood up. "I have to save them." Mewtwo, through his physic abilities, could see what the human was talking about.

_All by yourself? _Mewtwo questioned. _You are indeed powerful, but you are vastly outnumbered._

"I have to talk to Professor Oak." Mewtwo tried to use his physic power to find what the human was talking about, but Mark had already transformed and his thoughts were blurred to Mewtwo. Chardoom winced as the rain hit his skin and produced a cloud of steam around his maroon skin. Spreading his wings the monster took off.

_Chardoom, wait!_ Mewtwo followed.

The rage subsided as Mark felt the joy of unbridled flight. He burst though the last layer of cloud to discover a full moon and a magnificent field of stars. Mark lingered for a minute as he felt the moonlight recharge him, soon all of his worries were gone and he was in a playful mood.

Mark hid in a particularly tall Columbus cloud as the DNA pokemon drifted by him. Mark waited till the pokemon had noticed his absence, then burst out of the cloud and buzzed him. Mewtwo was knocked head over heals.

_You want to play that game?_ Mewtwo asked, relieved that the human was feeling better. He held out a glowing hand and removed the air from the monster's wings. Mewtwo watched, chuckling as the monster fell, struggling into the clouds. Chardoom waited for Mewtwo to start worrying. Then, using a Feint Attack to get behind his opponent growled something in Mewtwo's ear.

"Mew" Mewtwo squeaked as he nearly jumped out of his skin. Chardoom expected to startle the pokemon. But he never expected Mewtwo to squeak; he definitely didn't expect the Shadow Ball. Chardoom waved his arms to tell Mewtwo that he didn't want to fight. Mewtwo cleared his throat and said, _I suggest that we head to the professor's lab now, and quit with the jokes. _Chardoom nodded his head to signal his agreement.


	7. And It Begins pt 2

If you'd prefer these as one chapter, send me an email and I'll change it.

**And it Begins **

**Pt. 2 A Midnight Conference and the Morning After.**

Shido shivered in front of the fire, his bare feet in a tub of hot water, he was grasping a teacup as to suck the very warmth from it. His three pokemon stood around the fireplace as well warming their hands. Mew draped another blanket around the trainer. "Thanks Mew," he pulled the blanket tight. "Professor, how did you get Mew to come to your rescue?"

"To tell the truth," Professor Oak stated, "Shido, I think our both coming to the Viridian Gym at the same time was fortunate luck." Seeing the confused look on the young trainers' face, Professor Oak continued. "Mew, and his clone Mewtwo, seemed more focused on freeing that pokemon than getting me out of danger. Mew squeaked and nodded to let the humans know that the professor was correct. Suddenly Mews eyes flashed a slight pink and it turned toward the balcony doors.

Shido also turned his attention to the French style doors and saw the monster that blasted itself out of the wreckage of the Viridian Gym standing just on the other side. "Gale, Kaze, Wind." He called Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop respectively into battle. The doors unlocked and Shido and his pokemon were lifted off of their feet and thrown though the open double doors, which led to the professor's main lab. When Shido landed he made a mad dash for the door, but Mewtwo closed the door in front of the trainer. A thump could be heard through the solid oaken doors as the trainer ran into them at full tilt.

"Mewtwo, there was no need to do that. I would have stopped him from battling." Professor Oak scolded Mewtwo, who gave the professor an apologetic look and opened the doors. Gale jumped into battle position as Kaze and Wind tried to revive their master.

They laid Shido on the couch. He woke up and the first thing he saw was Chardoom staring down at him. His eyes shot open and he turned as white as Dewgong fur. "Maybe you should assume your human form." Professor Oak suggested trying to calm the startled trainer. The monster backed up and started to glow. The curved horns sunk back into the steadily rounding head the neck bean to thicken and shorten. The magnificent wings shrank and folded into the shoulder blades. The tail flame went out as the tail was drawn into his hindquarters. The swollen belly became flat as the chest and shoulders became more pronounced. His hands became wider and the three claws split into five fingers. The glow faded into a mild tan and Mark moved some of his shoulder length hair out of his face.

The transformation did little to help Shido calm down. He was more comfortable with the human, but he disliked Mark's clothing. He wore a white jacket, which had a red "R" posted in the middle, white pants and black gloves and boots. "Professor, he's Team Rocket!" Shido jumped to his feet.

_Oh, sit down._ Mewtwo sneered, his eyes glowing. The trainer wobbled a bit and fell back to the couch.

"A couple of years ago Giovanni was in my world recruiting grunts. Apparently the law was cracking down on Team Rocket. It was after a bold assault on a city, I don't know all of the details of the attack, but I do know Giovanni wasn't pleased about it." Mark started, but was interrupted.

"See, he admits it. He's a Rocket!" Shido yelled, but shrank in Mewtwo's glare and Mark emitted a low growl.

"Giovanni Rivers was my math teacher, but I had no knowledge of his recruiting schemes. Let's just say I wasn't one of his favorite students. Anyway one night after serving detention for him, I was running late and fell down the stairs. I imagine that it was several hours later when I woke up. I heard voices so I crawled to the door and saw people chanting around an orb, suddenly the orb explodes and I'm knocked out again. When I come around I'm strapped to a metal table. Mr. Rivers and another guy come into the room and turn on a machine that was hooked to my head. Then for two years I can't even sneeze if it wasn't an order from Giovanni. After training from Giovanni I am set up as a trap in his gym. If trainers win the Earth Badge they battle me. And when they lose Giovanni orders me to attack them so he can take them prisoner." Mark finished his explanation without incident.

Both the professor and the trainer were shocked into silence. "So, that's what happened to my sister? Team Rocket is kidnapping trainers to turn into pokemon?" Shido asked uncertainly.

Mark shook his head, "I don't know, but I can't just turn my back and leave them to their fate." He pushed the stubborn hair out of his face. "But first, I need to visit a barber, and a tailor." He took off the jacket and gloves and tossed them aside

"Well, anything that we do can wait until morning." Professor Oak yawned. "Come, I'll find you two some beds."

 

The next morning started out bright and clear. Professor Oak sipped his morning coffee as he stood in his kitchen; Shido worked on a bowl of cereal at the table. A small TV on the counter provided soft background noise. "What do you think of that Mark guy?" The professor asked the trainer while looking at the swinging door that led to the guest bedrooms.

Shido looked over his shoulder and said. "I think that if he really wants to be a trainer, he should be up by now." The door waved a bit; the trainer didn't notice. The professor smiled into his coffee mug. "What I really think? He's Team Rocket, planning to steal all of the pokemon here, since everybody knows that Kanto trainers' pokemon are sent to your lab for processing."

"And if he's not Team Rocket? This kind of subversion isn't Team Rocket's style." Professor Oak played Devils Advocate.

"He still shouldn't have a pokemon. If what he says is true and all he learned about pokemon was from some rocket grunts, I wouldn't want him within fifty yards of a pokemon." The trainer expressed his opinion as he reached for the sugar bowl.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky that you're not the one to decide that." Mark said sneaking up behind the opinionated trainer. Shido yelped and Oak grimaced as white sugar spilt all over his table. "And I really am a early riser." Shido turned a light pink as he realized that Mark had heard the entire conversation.

"What do you think, Mew?" The professor asked the pink pokemon that materialized among the three humans.

Mew launched into a long-winded speech, in its own language. Luckily Mewtwo translated and simplified it by saying: _My brother is over optimistic about many things, but lets hope he is correct in beveling in this human._

"Than it's decided, I will give you a pokemon this afternoon. First we'll have to get you registered with the League. Then we'll go shopping, unless you prefer your uniform." The professor confirmed.

Suddenly, on the TV a "Braking News Bulletin" icon flashed and the anchorperson began to talk excitedly. Mewtwo turned the dial on the set, raising the volume. "We take you directly to the scene of the Viridian City Pokemon Gym. Where, apparently, during the night the gym was totally destroyed."

The scene was switched to a field reporter, "Pokemon field Reporter Mary, reporting from the former Viridian gym. It seems that the whole town has turned out to help dig out their gym. It is unclear at this point whether or not there's anybody in the rubble, but we are not giving up hope for survivors."

"Any clue to what caused the destruction? Was it a battle or some kind of attack?" The Anchor asked the reporter.

"Its still too early to tell." A shadow swept over the reporter. Mary twisted around to see Dragon Master Lance land his Dragonite close enough to the gym so that he didn't have to walk far, but far enough away to blow the rescue workers away. "Champion, can I trouble you for an interview?"

The dragon master waved the reporter off with a "no comment."

A cry of "Hey, look at this!" Rang over the crowd.

Lance ran over to the exited digger. The place he was digging had a huge burn mark and the rubble was moved like an explosion blasted it away. "It looks like a bomb went off." Lance said thinking aloud.

He turned around to see Mary report, "Officials conclude a bomb destroyed the building." She held the microphone back up to Lance. He just rolled his eyes and walked away. "Well, if anybody has any information of what happened here, please call the number listed below." A stream of text appeared at the bottom of the screen. It had the contact information for the League emergency hot line.

"Should we call?" Shido asked.

"Would anybody believe us?" Mark responded.

"Well, I think we should get started, we have a long day in front of us." Professor Oak said finishing his coffee.


	8. The Road Goes On and On

This chapter is named after Frodo's song in the Fellowship of the Ring (the book, not the movie). And I own rights to The Lord of the Ring's as much as I do Pokemon. (Which is not at all if you're wondering)

**The Road Goes On and On**

Shido was left at the lab to help Tracy with the various chores as Mark and Professor Oak went shopping. In actuality Shido was left complaining as Mark and the professor went shopping. "That old man will have him wearing a lab coat and trousers." Shido complained as he washed the beakers as Tracy hung them to dry.

"Professor Oak's outfit is functional to his profession, I'm sure that he and Mark are capable to put together apparel that fits that of a trainer." Tracy stuck up for his idol and mentor.

"I knew you'd say something like that, fan-boy." Shido said smartly, but his smug expression evaporated as the lab assistant grabbed another rack of beakers. "Man! Do you wash these at all?"

"No, not really, we usually wait for a trainer to come by and offer to help with the chores." Tracy chuckled. "It's a bit of a joke that the professor and I have running. They're not even dirty. We're a research facility, not an actual lab." Tracey pointed out.

"Come on Tracy, you could've waited for him to arrange the 'samples'." Professor Oak said walking in, his hands full with grocery bags.

Shido didn't know what "samples" the professor was referring to, but he didn't like the sound of arranging them. "He should have to wash the whole lab for calling me a Rocket." Mark followed the professor into the kitchen and placed his bags on the table. He had traded in his white Team Rocket uniform for a navy blue hoodie and baggy cargo pants. He chose tan hiking boots over his black uniform boots; his new backpack was the same material as his boots. His hair was buzzed around the back and sides, longer on top, in a relaxed military type cut. He turned to Shido and said "Keep talking like that, kid, and you'll get athletes foot in your mouth." Shido grumbled something about people sneaking up on him and grabbed another beaker.

"Tracey, can I get you to pack Marks bag while we go and set him up as a trainer?" The professor asked his assistant. Shido started to follow the two into the main lab. "Oh, and Shido, will you finish the dishes, please?" Tracey swallowed his chuckles as Shido shot him a death glare.

Mark filled out a standard medical release form as Professor Oak sent an email to Pokemon League Headquarters for a trainer's discharge notification. "Okay, Mark, put your right hand over your hart and raise your left hand.

Mark hesitated, "Don't you have to wait for a reply, or anything?" He asked indicating the email. The computer beeped, indicating that it received an email.

The professor shook his head; "My opinion is widely honored around the plateau, if I deem a trainer worthy. They usually respect that." Mark shrugged and positioned his hands like the professor had asked and repeated as Professor Oak recited the Trainers Oath.

"I am a trainer

That is what I choose my destiny to be

I will follow my path

And respect those who chose to join me

Along with those who chose not to.

My pokemon are my valued partners

They are loyal only to me

I shall honor that loyalty with trust

I am a trainer

That is the path that I choose."

Professor Oak finished the oath and wiped his eyes on a handkerchief "A new trainer swearing the oath, it's just so beautiful." He blew his nose on the handkerchief and tucked it away. "Anyway, have you thought about which pokemon you would choose?" He turned to the computer. "I can have a Charmander or Bulbasuar in moments."

"I want a Squirtle," the prospective trainer requested.

The Professor froze at the computer, "What did you say?"

"Is there something wrong with Squirtle?" Mark asked, worried.

"No," the professor said reassuringly, "it's just, it's been six seasons since anybody has chosen Squirtle as a starter. People's first choice is Charmander, and when they can't Charmander, they choose Bulbasuar. If both of those are taken, most request an Eevee or go home and wait for the next season."

"So, you don't have a Squirtle?" Mark said trying to comprehend what the professor just said.

"No," The professor said getting exited, "I've had one for six seasons, haven't you been listening to me? It was getting a little depressed because nobody would choose him."

"Man! You choose Squirtle?" Shido came in drying his hands. "Only girls choose Squirtle."

The professor cleared his throat and said, "Congratulations, Trainer, you are now the sole owner of a, almost, new Squirtle." Professor Oak handed over the red and white pokeball.

"And here is your packed pack." Tracey smiled as he handed over the trainer's pack. Mark made a comment about how light it was. "All traveling gear is made out of super light polymers that make it easy for trainers to travel with all of the essentials, you still need to by food though." Tracey explained. "I did include several packets of jerky. If you need them." Mark nodded his thanks.

Professor Oak escorted the two trainers to the gate of his estate; along the way he gave Mark advice about watching out for swindler marts and phony pokemon centers. "Farewell and good luck, Mark."

Mark shouldered his pack and began to walk down the clay road. About twenty feet into his journey he stopped, turning he shouted "Well, Kid, ya' comin?" Shido pointed at himself in question. "If not, I'm sure that the professor can think of something for you to do." Turning red at the reminder of the dishes and the "samples" Shido made up the distance rather quickly.

Twenty minuets later they were at the beginning of route one, which led out of Pallet Town. Mew and Mewtwo came out from behind a tree. _So, Trainer, this is farewell, for now._ Mewtwo said with telepathy. _May our paths meet again, if needed._ Mew and its clone levitated and shot off into the sky.

"What? You're just letting them go?" Shido yelled in surprise, grabbing a pokeball.

"Mew and Mewtwo are the worlds strongest pokemon." Mark said turning on his partner. "I think we were a little out classed. Anyway, they freed me and that would be a poor thank you. Don't you think?" Shido rolled his eyes and bit off a sizeable piece of jerky. "Isn't that my jerky?"

"Haven't you heard of sharing?" He replied, ripping off another large piece.

"We have to ration that." Mark said taking back his meat. "I don't know when I'll be able to buy food. Unless you have any money, I don't."

Shido stopped in the dirt path; he stared at his black sneakers. "Nikki always carried our money."

"Hey," Mark walked back to his partner. He put his hand on Shido's shoulder. "We'll find them, we will rescue her." The younger nodded and snuffled.

A Rattata ran into the path with a berry in its mouth. The purple mouse put down the fruit and barred its rodent incisors. Shido was about to grab a pokeball from his belt, but Mark stopped him. "Please, let me." Mark called on Squirtle. The ball opened with a brilliant white flash, when the flash faded the little water type stretched its little arms and touched its toes. You could tell that, by the way it moved, it hadn't been out in a long time. "Squirtle, I have chosen you to be my pokemon. How do you feel about that?" The little turtle was overjoyed, jumping and cheering its own name.

"I'd work for a Rocket if I were locked in a pokeball for six training seasons." Shido said under his breath. Mark shot him a glare. "What? I didn't say anything." The younger trainer shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, Squirtle, use Tackle." The trainer ordered, but Rattata was faster. Its Tackle hit Squirtle before it was prepared for the battle. "Damn, too fast. Squirtle, use bubble." The turtle drew a breath and released a cloud of foam that collided with the rat surrounding it with foam. The Rattata found it difficult to move in the clinging foam. It used Tail Whip to distract Squirtle and used Tackle as Squirtle's defenses were down. Squirtle was not happy that it was losing his first battle. It launched an unrequested Water Gun, which scored a critical hit. The Rattata was knocked out by the unexpected attack. Its trainer was also taken by surprise. "Um, good job, I think. But next time, wait till I tell you to attack."

Squirtle rolled his eyes and expected to be recalled into the pokeball. "Let's leave you out for a while." Mark said, attaching the ball to his belt. "Let's think of what to call you, how's Okeamos." Squirtle stuck its finger in its mouth and made a gagging noise. "No good, huh, how's Poseidon?"

Squirtle pointed at himself and said "Squirtle."

"You don't want a nickname?" The little turtle shook its head.

"No wonder, with the nicknames you were coming up with." Shido said, and received a face full of water. "Will you control your pokemon, please?" Shido shouted drying his face on his sleeve.

"It looks like we'll get along just fine." The trainer patted his pokemon's head.

They reached Viridian City, a few Rattata later, around midday. Mark returned Squirtle just as they walked into the Pokemon Center. The first thing that they noticed was an army of Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's were arranging furniture to function as spare beds, most of the main room was filled with cots already. Mark saw that a group of nurses were treating pokemon, they seamed to be suffering mainly from bumps and bruises, both of which are associated with a major clean up effort. "Man, Brock would have a hart attack if he saw this." Mark mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me," a Nurse Joy hurried by, her arms full of blankets. "If your pokemon are seriously hurt take them up to the desk, my sister will take care of you. But if they are just tired, give them a nap and get out of our way." She said coming back the way she came.

As they crossed the town there was a commotion about something found at the gym. Running over, the two found out that the diggers found the underground Rocket base. Mark felt that it was a good time to move on, just incase any Rocket spies were in the crowd. He didn't want to be identified as a close link to Giovanni the, currently missing, former leader of Team Rocket and reinstated Gym Leader. Mark looked back to see Lance descend into the wreckage with a torch. "Let's hope he sees the traps, before they see him." He said, thinking aloud.


	9. Into the Forest

I just wanted to say the doctor's name isn't misspelled it's spelled like I want. I think it's neat that I'm drawing such an international audience.

**Into the Forest**

The two trainers slipped away from the crowd and made their way to Viridian Forest. The path fell into shadow as the forest closed in on both sides. They came to a sign that read

"Welcome to Viridian Forest, caution poisonous bug pokemon ahead."

"Long time no see, Chardoom." A man said, walking out from behind a sign. He wore a white lab coat that had a red "R" embroidered to the breast pocket. Underneath the coat he wore a pair of khaki pants and a white shirt. "What's it been, three years?" The mysterious stranger talked like Mark was an old friend. Mark had no idea who the stranger was, but he reached for Squirtle's ball. "You don't remember me?" The stranger sounded hurt. "Well, you were asleep most of our time together. So let me fill you in, I'm the doctor that treated you when you first arrived. Doctor Hippocrate, at your service." The doctor bowed and Shido followed suit.

Mark dropped the pokeball, unintentionally releasing his pokemon, grabbing the doctor by the collar he shoved him up against the billboard. "So, you're the one. You did this to me!" He shouted in the Doctors face. "You destroyed my life, now I'll destroy yours, with the power that you gave me."

Squirtle watched in horror as its master transformed from a human into an enraged monster. Shido was too stunned to move as Chardoom's claws constricted around the man's neck. The bone white claws began to pierce flesh; suddenly a Water Gun washed over the monsters wrists. Snatching the attacked arm back, Chardoom turned to see who dared to challenge him. The tiny turtle pokemon's eyes were swollen with tears. It took a breath, but couldn't release the Water Gun. _Now do you understand? _Mewtwo called from above. _Pokemon are the guardians of mankind, and now you have forced your pokemon to choose between its loyalty to you or its instincts to protect humans. What will you have it do? _Chardoom dropped the doctor, who launched into a coughing fit.

Mark transformed back into a human. "I am so sorry Squirtle, I didn't understand." The two embraced in a tearful hug. "I swear to never kill anything in cold blood."

The doctor's coughs faded into laughing, "Two years of training and you're still too weak to kill?" He pulled something from his pocket. "I'll show you the true mercy of Team Rocket!" He threw a flash-bang grenade.

As the two trainer's eyes and hearing cleared they noticed that both the doctor and Squirtle were missing. But there was an obvious path though the forest that the doctor had stumbled through. Shido let his pokemon out and the two young men quickly followed the clumsy doctor. They finally reached him; he was entangled in a briar bush. He held his lab coat as a bag. The 'bag' wiggled and Squirtles head popped out of the top of the coat. The doctor looked down at the turtle, only to receive a face full of water. "Good job, Squirtle, return." The doctor looked surprised as squirtles weight disappeared from his grasp. "What to explain what you're doing doctor?"

"You were wrong about me," the older man said sounding defeated. "It wasn't my machine that changed you. It was my underlings, and since Giovanni was so impressed by her machine, I was replaced as Team Rocket's head Medical Chief. I tried to out do her with my own evolution machine, but she got wind of it and used her influential relationship with Giovanni to convince him that I was trying to oust him as Rocket Leader. So he demoted me to an Ambush Grunt. They didn't even give me a pokemon." He ended his sad story.

"You were the head of their medical department. You had the authority to drop her experiment, didn't you?" Shido asked.

"Yes, that's true, but…"

"You even had the power to claim it as your own." Mark said backing the doctor into a verbal corner.

"But I didn't, I wasn't even involved in what they did to you." The doctor tried to continue the debate.

"Maybe, but doing nothing sometimes is worse than the actual act." Mark said releasing Squirtle. "What do you think we do with him Squirtle?" The little turtle pounded a fist into an open palm and growled menacingly. "I agree." The two trainers and the quartet of pokemon advanced on the entangled doctor.

"Hey, wait!" The doctor struggled against the bush that held him. "I have information! I'll tell you everything you'd want to know about Team Rocket!" The doctor yelled desperately.

"Anything?" Shido said, taking the bait. "Like where they are keeping my sister, and the others?"

"Actually, that's confidential, and I don't have that kind of clearance, anymore." He said that last part under his breath. "I can tell you that Giovanni has ulcers." The doctor doubled over as Marks fist connected with his stomach. "Okay! Okay, I'll tell you what I know." The man spat blood. "After I was demoted I was posted at a camp near here, our objective is to ambush beginning trainers and steal their pokemon as they enter the woods. If you go back to the main path, you can find the trail. It is about two miles north, look for a small footpath leading into the forest. Don't worry, it's a winding path, but there's no turnoffs." Mark reached into the doctor's coat pocket and pulled out a walky-talky. "Hey, I need that! How do you expect me to get back?" The doctor yelled as the two trainers walked away.

"Trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near that camp come sundown." Mark called over his shoulder as he and Shido made their way back towards the main road.

As soon as the trainers were out of sight the doctor grabbed a communicator from his back pocket. Climbing out of the bush with a practiced ease, he said, "Hippocrate here, yes sir, they're heading your way."

The trainers found the path easier than they expected. It was obvious that last night's convoy stopped by the doctor's camp and used the "foot path" to get in and back out. The speeding automobiles crushed the foliage on and around the path. After traveling along the path for about a half an hour the boys saw that the path opened into a large meadow the trees ended around the rim of a natural bowl. Nestled in the middle of the valley was a small fort, there was a tall wire fence surrounding the cheerless gray buildings.

Mark stopped at the end of the path, but Shido kept walking. Mark grabbed his partner by the back of his shirt and pulled him back into the cover of the forest. "What are you doing?" Mark asked him in shock.

"Well, aren't we going to battle them?" Shido said straightening his shirt and wondering if Mark had lost his nerve.

Mark looked at Shido as if the young trainer had lost his mind. "A direct assault, on a base, in broad daylight? Go ahead, maybe they'll even put you in a cell next to your sister." Mark said sarcastically.

"So what do you intend to do, oh great one?" Shido said fuming.

"We'll wait until I figure out some kind of a strategy," Mark said walking away from the path.

Mark decided to make camp. They were far enough away from the path to be easily missed, but close enough to see anybody coming up the road. They agreed not to light a fire or pitch a tent, instead they just spread sleeping bags on the cold ground and Mark finished the last of the jerky, scowling at Shido. "Can I have a piece?" Shido asked eagerly

"You _had_ a piece." Mark replied. "You had seven packages of pieces. If that's how you ration, then you'll buy your own food." Mark turned his back on Shido and stared, though the gaps in the trees, at the base below.

"I don't get it, if you transform, can't you rip apart everybody in that camp." Shido said, thinking aloud.

"Dead men tell no tales." Mark said absently. They sat in the forest as the afternoon faded Mark noticed the grass faded from a bright green to a pale gray, than to black in the twilight. The noise in the forest became almost unbearable as the various bug pokemon started to sing their nightly songs.


	10. On the Offensive

**On the Offensive**

The day had ended and night had come. Mark felt an instinct he knew that he wasn't born with; it told him that it was time to hunt. The trainers stood at the edge of the forest, their pokemon were out and ready for battle, standing at their master's sides. Mark stood waiting, trying to figure out how to cross the open ground between the forest and the camp. Down at the camp a spotlight shone from a pole in the middle of the camp, in the daylight the pole had baffled Mark. He decided it was a flagpole, even though it didn't fly any flag. Now he watched it search the sky.

Ha, fools, they expect me to attack from flight. He thought to himself, he didn't worry about the fact that they were expecting him to attack at all. As he reached the grass he noticed it reached well past his waist. Silently he motioned to Shido to follow, and to keep low. All, except Squirtle, walked through the tall grass hunched over, nobody in the camp could see them coming, and they were watching the sky for the tall tale blast of fire that signified that Chardoom was coming.

As they approached the tall wire fence Mark heard the hum of a generator. Kaze used its powerful legs and easily jumped the fence. Expertly it somersaulted over the fence, hitting the ground it rolled into the shadow of a building. Gale, using Sky Uppercut, also jumped the fence. Landing in a handstand it sprang out of sight behind a building. Wind just watched as Shido rolled his eyes. "They're always trying to out do each other." He whispered with a touch of pride.

Shido reached forward to climb the fence. Mark grabbed his hand and pulled it back. "Wait, watch." In the dim light he pointed to his arm hairs, which stood on end as Mark moved his hand close to the fence. "It's electrified." Mark said quietly. "Probably with enough juice to power a small city."

The younger trainer paled at the thought of grabbing the electrified fence. "Why don't you just fly over?"

Mark watched as the spotlight inspected the sky just over the top of the fence. "We need to find a way to shut down the fence." Squirtle steeped forward and took a breath, and before Mark could stop him, shot a Water Gun directly at the fence. Squirtle shut its eyes in effort to keep the attack going, so he didn't see the yellow lightning go up the column of water coming out of its mouth. The pokemon went flying as the electricity from the fence was conducted into its little body. "Return, Squirtle." Mark commanded. The red beam caught the water type before it was lost in the sea of dark grass.

There were shouts of surprise coming from inside the buildings as the fence went up in sparks and the lights in the camp flickered and went out. The camp went silent except for a feint electrical sizzle coming from the fence. Quickly transforming into Chardoom, Mark made two slashes at the fence and a triangular piece of the chain-link fence slid noisily to the ground. The two intruders flinched at the intrusive noise. Shido went first followed by Wind and Chardoom came in last, leaving Squirtle's pokeball with his bag by the outside of the fence. Chardoom gestured that they split up and search the buildings for grunts. He made emphasis on doing it quietly.

Shido nodded and called to the pokemon that had already jumped the fence. Sneaking around to the front of the closest building, quietly opening the door he crept inside. Taking out his flashlight Shido cautiously looked around. "Yahoo, boys, it looks like we hit jackpot." The beam of light shone on box after box of travel rations, he brought the light around identifying the contents. "Dried meat, canned fruits, a Koffing. Hey wait a minuet."

"Do you have clearance to be in here?" A drowsy voice asked from the shadows.

Chardoom moved as a shadow across the camp, he deposited the bodies of several grunts at the pole in the middle of the camp. He had kept his word with Squirtle, they would survive, but the morning will not be pleasant. He paused to look at his catch before heading went for the next building. Hearing a struggle, Chardoom turned and saw Shido dragging a knocked out body out of a building. The trainers' backpack was full to bulging. In fact some of the pouches were so full that he couldn't even close them. Chardoom walked over to his partner to help with the overweight grunt.

Suddenly the generator backfired and roared to life, the camp was bathed in light from the spotlights and vehicle headlights that trained their high beams at the monster. Chardoom howled in pain as the brilliant light blasted his nocturnal vision. "What's wrong, Chardoom?" A voice asked feigning concern. "Too bright for you?" Chuckles came from behind the lights, Chardoom bared his teeth in the direction of the voice, his eyes were still forced shut but smoke came curling from his lips.

The silhouette raised his arm and slowly lowered it to his side. The lights dimmed as the figure lowered its arm. "Allow me to introduce myself." He paused dramatically. "I am General Trent. I am the head of Master Giovanni's ground forces. And it is my pleasure to be assigned to the task of handing you back to my master." The man speaking was clearly military from the way he wore his camouflaged out fit. But from the way his gut sagged and the pristine gear tucked into his belt, Mark determined that the man had not seen combat for some time. Chardoom snorted doubtfully. "You're not the only one Master Giovanni endowed with power." Chardoom and Shido watched in shock as the general began to glow in the light of evolution. The general's legs became thick as an equally as thick tail grew to the ground, his body became thick and round. The general slouched forward as his shoulders and head merged into one. His jaws extended and a horn protruded from his newly formed snout. Finally the light faded into a dark gray blue, his horn was grooved like a drill bit. "Feralidon!" The general bellowed as the evolution completed. He gave his horn a trial spin before charging forward in a Horn Attack. Chardoom easily sidestepped the attack. Feralidon, skidding to a halt, turned and charged again. And again Chardoom's fleet of foot deterred him.

Feralidon lost his temper and slammed his tail into the ground, triggering an Earthquake. Shadows jumped wildly as the earthquake made the utility vehicles bounce on their shocks. Chardoom saw the attack coming and launched himself into the air to avoid the powerful ground attack.

Wheeling around, Chardoom used Flamethrower. Feralidon crossed his arms in front of him in a defensive stance as the fire attack pushed him across the circle, leaving ruts in the ground where his feet dragged along. Ripping the ground apart, the general retaliated with a Rock Throw. The glorified dirt clod shattered as it hit its flying opponent, knocking him out of the sky. Chardoom fell to the earth with a crash and before he could recover four pillars of stone launched from the ground, trapping Chardoom inside of a block of stone. The general surveyed the Rock Tomb with pride.

"Mark, help!" Shido cried out for his trapped friend as rocket grunts surrounded him. His pokemon fought valiantly, but they were out numbered and were quickly overpowered. The general started to walk to the struggling trainer, the sweet taste of victory in his mouth. Shido was tied up, gagged and thrown into the back of a van.

There was a faint tremor, so faint that only the part ground monster could feel it. There it was again, his instincts as a rock type told him that it was bad. He pushed away the gut feeling. He was human, only weak animals rely on instinct. Chuckling at the idea of relying on instinct Feralidon took a step forward, and was engulfed in flames as Chardoom came bursting from the ground. The force of the attack sent the general flying. Chardoom used Comet Punch. Feralidon flew higher with each hit. On the fourth hit Chardoom changed the direction of the attack sending his opponent hurling back to earth. The Rock Tomb, which still stood in the middle of the camp, exploded sending dust and rock across the installation. Stumbling out of the wreckage, now in human form, the general clambered into the nearest vehicle.

"What are you waiting for, you fool? Retreat!" He yelled at the driver, the tires spun in the dust as the young man put the SUV into gear and floored the gas pedal. Chardoom saw through one of the vans back windows and saw Shido and his pokemon, gagged and tied up. Returning to the hole in the fence, he grabbed Squirtles ball and his backpack. Chardoom clumsily dug through the pack he was looking for anything that would help his pokemon. He came across a clear plastic cylinder that had white crystals inside. The label read 'Revive'. Shaking out a crystal, he put it in the turtle's mouth. Squirtle was instantly healed; it shook its little fist and looked around for an enemy. Chardoom explained what happened and recalled the little pokemon. Putting the pokeball in his pack the monster took off after the general's van.

The general was in such a hurry to leave that he didn't give the other grunts any orders. The remaining grunts stood around, confused and waiting for orders.


	11. The Pewter Path to the Moon

**The Pewter Path to the Moon. **

Chardoom flew over the forest, following glimpses of the racing vehicle headlights through the forest canopy. He had tried more than once to get to the van, but the foliage was too thick. A Fearow, awakened Chardoom's roars, flew up to do a Wing Attack. Chardoom barrel-rolled to avoid the attack. He plowed though the bird with a Quick Attack. The bird fell a few feet, but recovered and came after its opponent. Seeing no other way of escaping the battle. Chardoom pulled a pokeball from his bag; throwing it he watched the ball absorb the big bird. The ball 'dinged' as Chardoom caught the falling ball. Turning his attention back to the fleeing vehicle he easily made up the distance.

The van blew out of the exit of the forest like a bat out of hell. The engine screamed as the van hit a small hill and flew through the air. Bits of grass and dirt were thrown into the air as the rear tires tried to regain traction. Speeding off, the van just barely avoided a pillar of flame. The monster dove for the ground, turning at a 90-degree angle he raced along the ground after the van. The occupants lurched forward as Chardoom rammed into the back. The driver fought to maintain control as the monster rammed again. Looking through the review mirror he saw that Chardoom was coming up alongside, banking to the right, Chardoom rammed the van again. The van was tipped on to two tires. Chardoom, startled by how close he came to rolling the van, pulled off the attack.

The driver look out of his mirror and sighed a breath of relief and said, "It looks like he's gone, Sir." The young man barely finished his sentence when a clawed hand punched though the roof of the van. The driver slammed the pedal into the floor, no doubt leaving a dent. Chardoom's claws left three parallel gashes along the roof of the vehicle as it shot out from beneath him.

Chardoom was just barely able to avoid the sign that over hung the road, which announced that travelers were entering Pewter City. The van skidded on the gray cobblestones as it zoomed around a corner.

Flint stood outside his son's gym; he was the acting gym leader since Brock was on his journey. Sighing contently in the late spring air, he turned and locked the door. Then he heard a strange sound. There it was again, tires squealed and he grabbed a pokeball of off of his belt. It contained his Steelix. Not the one he used in gym battles, this pokemon was too powerful for the inexperienced trainers that came to his gym. He kept this Steelix for protection, and to help local law enforcement. Since all of the cops were in Viridian, against his wishes and advice, he and his pokemon were ran ragged.

"Looks like this will be a long night, my friend." He whispered to the pokemon in his hand. The silence of the night was interrupted again. The black van screamed around a corner, Flint rubbed his eyes when he saw the creature that pursued it. Steelix had barely materialized, creating its own style of roadblock, when the creature blew a Flamethrower knocking the Steelix out of the road and knocking it out. The stunned gym leader recalled his KO'ed pokemon, realizing that that was the first time that Steelix had fainted since his friend, Steven of Hoenn, gave it to him.

Convincing himself that he just witnessed someone training with their Charizard, Flint made his way to fulfill his duties in the Pokemon Center. "Ah, the indispensable, Flint." He said to himself. "Filling in for everybody that wants to wander off to neglect responsibilities." Conveniently forgetting how he forced Brock to take care of his brothers and sisters.

Blowing another Flamethrower, just to remind the occupants that he was still following, Chardoom followed the van out of Pewter. The route leading out of Pewter led into the foothills of Mount Moon. The van lurched wildly over the hill country. Noticing the generals green complexion the driver asked, "Are you okay, sir? We could pull over if you…" the man's voice faded out as he saw the officer's face. Underneath the green of carsickness, was the look of pure terror. After an uncomfortable gurgling burp, the general shook his head wildly. The driver's knuckles turned bone white as the van hopped over another hill.

Sliding to a stop, the passengers jumped out. At this point they had to carry Shido, he began to get so violent that they were forced to knock him out. They had to threaten his life for his pokemon to calm down. They walked single file after the grunts carrying their master, they were subdued but the lead grunt still had his knife at the young trainer's throat.

Chardoom landed behind a boulder and released his pokemon as the Rockets entered the cave. Just as he was about to leave his cover, the nanomachines kicked in. Squirtle breathed a sigh of relief; it seemed more comfortable around Mark as a human. Fearow, however, squawked loudly. Mark quickly grabbed the bird's beak, holding it shut. "I'm sorry to have startled you, Squirtle, can you explain, quietly, the situation to our new friend." Tearing from the humorous pantomiming that the turtle used with his limited vocabulary, Mark turned his focus on the entrance to Mount Moon.

Two guards, either drawn by the noise or posted by the general fearing that Chardoom may attack, were standing in front of the entrance of the cave. Mark sent Fearow into the sky, while he and Squirtle crept between the boulders. The rockets didn't want any unwanted attention when they built their base, so they left all of the natural debris along the path. As he approached he could hear the guards talking. "Man, I gotta take a piss." One said dancing a bit.

"Why don't you just go?" The other asked.

"Out here?" The first asked in alarm.

"Yeah, you got a whole mountain, pick a spot.

"You got this covered?" He gestured out to the darkness.

"Ya' mean watching a bunch of rocks? Ya' got it covered." The second guard said with a chuckle.

The guard walked from his post. Mark smiled in the darkness as the unfortunate guard came his way. Fearow, after a signal from Mark, took flight. The, um…preoccupied, guard failed to notice the bird fly off into the darkness. Mark waited for the guard to finish his business, then grabbed the guard from the back and quietly subdued him. Turning around he saw Squirtle, its hands on its sides, in an almost parental stance. "What?" Mark asked, nearly laughing at the little pokemon. Squirtle cocked an eyebrow, completing the look. "Oh, he's fine," Mark said waving his hand at the unconscious guard. "We agreed on no killing. If I can't even subdue them, I might as well go back to the professor and give you back."

Rolling its eyes Squirtle left the cover of the boulder and walked out into the road Mark followed. "Oy! Stop right there, I have orders, strait from the general. Nobody can enter this cave." The guard's hand went behind his back, supposedly grabbing a pokeball. "Hey, Mac, ya' out there?" The lone guard called out to his partner.

"Oh, he's out there," Mark said calmly, the guard looked at him strangely. "Lets just say we caught him with his pants down." He finished, stifling a smile. The man turned to run into the cave. Mark raised his fist into the air and brought his hand down, pointing at the retreating rocket. Fearow got the idea, and with an ear-piercing screech, dived onto the man. Advancing on the body, Mark checked for a pulse, finding a strong heartbeat. He nodded to Squirtle, who seemed less than excited about Mark's methods. But Fearow wasn't about to go into the dark tunnel.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark!" Mark exclaimed, almost laughing. Fearow glared at the human. The pokemon tried to pantomime its fear. First it put its wings over its head, hopping forward, it ducked lower and lower, finally it was almost laid flat along the ground, squawking it acted like it was trapped and couldn't get up. "I understand, Fearow, you are claustrophobic. It makes sense; flying types like to be up in the air, not underground." Thinking a moment, Fearow nodded rapidly.

"Whatever. Fearow, return." A red laser came out of the ball, hitting the hawk-like bird. Fearow was enveloped in a red aura, and then dissolved into red energy that flowed into the ball. "I'll never understand why an object the size of a baseball would be more agreeable than a cave. What is it like in there, anyway?" Mark asked Squirtle. Squirtle shook its head and pushed one finger across its lips. Marks brow furrowed as he tried to understand. "It's a secret? Why?" Squirtle repeated the gesture.

Rolling his eyes, Mark turned and entered the cave, with Squirtle close on his heels. Mark noticed that the entrance to the cave was a sloping tunnel. To his surprise the rocks seemed to be glowing! He started to creep slowly as voices drifted up the tunnel. The tunnel opened up into a huge cavern and two more guards were posted at the end of the tunnel. "Damn moon rock, gives me the creeps."

"You mean moon stone?" The other guard corrected.

"No, moon rock, the whole mountain is made of the stuff. It reflects the light of the moon. So, like this week, the moon is full, it glows like this. But during new moon we have to light the torches." Mark partly wished his timing were better; attacking during new moon seemed the better. He sent Squirtle ahead, and Squirtle reluctantly stepped out into the cavern.

"Hello, little one." Like all rockets, it was their job to give Giovanni any rare or unusual pokemon they came across, and Squirtle definitely counts. "When I capture you I'll nickname you, PROMOTION!" Squirtle looked up in alarm. Turning its back on the talkative guard it looked over its shoulder, pulled its eyelid down, stuck its tongue out and patted its backside. Mark had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Mark ordered Squirtle to get the guard's attention.

The guard, now enraged, ran up the slope of the tunnel. "Okay, Squirtle, Now about face and use water gun." The pokemon slid to a stop, catching the grunt off guard, and the rocket fell over as his feet were knocked out from beneath him. Mark took a breath as he heard a sharp crack as the man's head hit the rock floor.

The other guard, now in the entrance of the tunnel, was shining his flashlight up towards the intruder. "Hey, who are you?" The flashlight beam shone over the fallen guard and the trainer. "What are you doing?" The guard pulled his walkie-talkie out, but crumpled like a dry leaf as Mark's fist collided with his gut.

The radio crackled to life, "Alpha team, report!" There was a pause, "Beta team, I want a report, NOW!" The general's voice had a scared squeak to it. Mark grabbed the radio; he was about to say something back, then thought of something better. If these worked like the ones back home… he went over and picked up the other radio. Using the grunt's shoelaces, Mark tied the radios together, the speakers facing each other. Clenching his jaw, he tightened the laces around the 'talk' button on both sets, at the same time. A blood-curdling squelch erupted across the cavern. Mark ran out of the tunnel, as the noise of feedback became unbearable. As he ran, he saw several grunts holding their heads in agony as the noise reverberated around the cavern. Several unfortunate ones, who had their headsets on, were rolling on the floor. Halfway through the cavern Mark paused. The cave was filled with an eerie light. Everything seemed to be glowing, the walls, the ceiling, various stalactites and stalagmites. Although the floor was covered in dirt the glow still oozed through, and the lack of shadows reminded him of how much of that jerky he really did eat that day.

Fighting back the wave of motion sickness induced nausea; Mark made his way toward an obviously man-made structure. The huge rectangular building reached to the ceiling of the cave. It had a garage style door with a small door next to it, and windows at various places up the front. The grunts were recovering from the surprise audio attack. Mark hurried inside before they realized what exactly had happened.

He found himself in what seemed to be a large parking garage. Mark recognized the transport vans parked in neat rows. Hearing footsteps approaching, he dove for the shadow behind a support beam, offering silent thanks to whoever decided to use concrete to build the unnatural structure. "Yes, Sir, I'll spread the word. Switching to channel eight." The grunt walked by, fiddling with his radio. Mark waited for the grunt to pass and saw the staircase leading up into the fortress. Smiling to himself he made his move.


	12. Citadel of the Moon

**The Citadel of the Moon**

Mark darted up the staircase carrying Squirtle, since its legs were too short to keep up with Mark's long stride. Squirtle used short bursts of Water Gun to take out the various grunts they met along the way. After reaching the third landing without an entrance/exit door Mark looked up the stair well. The metal frame stairs twisted around the interior of the building, his face fell as he realized that the building obviously reached far above the roof of the cavern that he just left. Taking a breath, he continued on. Before he reached the next flight he saw that a door separated from the wall, hiding behind the door as the grunt bolted through, Mark noticed that the door was painted the exact same color as the walls. He scolded himself for not picking up on the subtle difference.

He slipped through and found himself in a narrow, shadowy hallway. Hiding in a shadow he put Squirtle down and slowly made his way down the corridor. He stopped cold as he heard voices and footsteps approaching. Peering around a corner he saw three people coming his way. Seeing their uniforms, Mark blew a sigh of relief. They wore the gray uniforms of rocket recruits. Even to Mark's dimmed hearing they sounded like armies of grunts storming down the hall. Each one of them was talking about how they're going to be the one to catch the renegade experiment. To Squirtles horror, Mark stepped out from the shadow. "Well, guy's, you caught me. What are we going to do now?" Mark asked smugly. He knew that his opponents were too low in rank to even own pokemon.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the recruits asked, he didn't say it threateningly, he said it like he was in a park and came along someone interesting.

"My friends call me Mark." He said cryptically assuming a fighting stance. The trio stared at him blankly. He rolled his eyes, "Chardoom?" He counted to three before his adversaries figured out what he was talking about.

"It's him! Get him!" Two of the hopefuls jumped forward, and were taken out by an uppercut and a roundhouse kick. The third, which seemed to have a flicker of intelligence, turned and bolted down the hall. Squirtle, who used Mark's distraction to get behind the group, used Tackle. The rookie, who had no experience in taking pokemon attacks, fell like a ton of bricks.

"Good job, Promotion." Mark walked by his pokemon with a smile on his face. Squirtle said something in its language, and Mark got the feeling that if he ever mentioned that ever again he would get very damp.

He noticed that the hall had doors lining both walls. Shrugging he opened the nearest door. He saw large gray boxes he recognized them as rocket cages, this is where they keep the wild pokemon before they're assigned to rookie grunts. "Geo," A voice came from a cage. It sounded weak, but menacing. The pokemon resembled a boulder with two thick arms and large fists. One fist was curled around a bar. "Hey, buddy."

Geodude looked up at the strangely soft voice. It hadn't heard anything like that since the rockets came to the mountain and built their secret base. All of the pokemon in the cave was rounded up and put into cages, one by one they disappeared as they were assigned to their various trainer grunts. Normally, trying to find a Geodude hiding in a cave would be a waste of time, but Mt. Moon's precious moon rock made normal hiding techniques worthless. Mark knelt in front of the cage, "Would you like to come with me?" The Geodude rolled forward and back. Taking it as a nod Mark kicked at the padlock. After several unsuccessful attempts, Geodude reached through the bars and crushed the lock in its hand. Mark looked down and asked, "Why didn't you just do that before?" The little boulder thought for a second and was about to say something.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?" Mark stood rigid. "Hands up. Now turn around slowly. No funny stuff, I'm watching you." Following instructions, Mark stepped aside as he turned he saw a man wearing the white uniform of a Rocket Elite. Seeing a shot, Geodude grabbed the empty cage by a bar and heaved it at the man. Using its hand as a plant, it launched into a tackle that took out the guards Rattata.

Looking at the unconscious guard and pokemon Mark said, "Remind me never to interrupt you." The rock type snorted proudly. "How about my offer?" He held out an empty pokeball. Geodude eagerly grabbed it, capturing itself. Mark took the grunts radio and stuffed the body into one of the cages that lined the room.

Mark woke the guard up. Sitting up, the captive quickly found that the cage wasn't nearly tall enough to fit a human. In fact, judging by the long low shape, he figured it was used for the young Onix that used to live in the cave. "What is this, let me out." The rocket demanded. The rocket grabbed the bars and began to shake them wildly.

A Water Gun from Squirtle silenced the unruly man. "Now," Mark sat cross-legged in front of the cage, "We're going to have a nice, civilized, conversation."



"Yes Sir, we've already administered the nanomachines." An attractive woman in a lab coat walked down the hall talking into a cell phone. A throng of grunts surrounded her and Shido as they moved through the base, Mark followed as closely as he dared. "We're moving the subject to the chamber now." Mark was surprised at first when he saw Shido following orders. Then he saw the Hypno in the group and the young trainer's hair floating around his head.

The group stopped as they came to a large metal door. "Leave us." She ordered, waving her hand in the air. None in the escort moved. "What's this? That was a direct order."

A grunt stepped forward, saluting awkwardly, "All due respect ma'am, but we take orders from General Trent." The doctor's face turned red in anger. "With several reports of an intruder, the general thinks it important to have you under constant guard." The grunt finished quickly.

"This lab is classified level A-1, in other words Giovanni himself gives clearance for this lab. And any unauthorized personnel found inside will be treated as enemy spies." A collective shudder went through the escort. Spies were executed, and were not granted an easy death. "Now may I see you authorization orders?"

The lead grunt spoke up again. "We don't have orders to go into the lab, but I must insist that we post at least two guards outside." She waved her hand, as if she was swatting an annoying insect, and typed her code into the number pad next to the door. "Are you sure that you don't need any extra personnel inside?" The doctor ignored the question as the door closed behind her.

Mark, who had recalled Squirtle back at the cages, sat in the shadow and wondered how he'd get into the lab. He thought about asking Geodude if it knew self-destruct, but he didn't like the idea of attracting the whole base and scrapping a pokemon at the same time. Then he felt a strange tingle shooting though his body and his senses sharpening. He took off his ball belt and put it into his backpack.

Inside the lab the doctor heard two soft thuds hit the thick metal door. Suddenly glad that she relented to have guards posted at her door she went back to work, strapping the subject into the new transformation chamber. Instead of relying on the old scanner and bed to administer the radiation dose, the chamber strapped the subject in the middle of a cylinder where the radiation can be dispensed more evenly. The doctor liked to talk to herself, as she worked, "Aren't you the lucky one, for you I've decided to use a combination of a Muk and a new strain of Ditto that I've been working on. You know, Ditto's real disadvantage, is that it uses so much energy when it uses Transform." She tightened a strap around Shidos wrist. "Theoretically, this version of Ditto doesn't even have that evolutionary glow. If it works, I'll become famous!" She finished the last strap. "Okay, Hypno, you can release him now. Starting countdown at one minute." She walked over to the computer console and typed in a command and a timer started to run on the screen. The door slid shut as Shido slumped against the straps. There was a metallic clang as the locks slid into place.

At the labs door there was a loud bang as Chardoom's clawed hand punched through the thick door. The scared doctor took a deep breath and reminded herself that she had planned and practiced for this moment. She watched with apparent calm as the monster ripped the thick, solid lead door apart like aluminum foil. "Hello, Chardoom. Welcome back." The monster turned on her. "I'll bet that Giovanni will appreciate that you decided to turn yourself in." The monster was confused by the doctor's statement. She pushed a button on her console. Mark felt a familiar hand reaching into his head. "I've programmed this computer to send a radio signal strait to the nanomachines, I never trusted those inhibitors anyway. I'm glad that somebody can be here to see my work." She said changing the subject and turning her attention towards her machine. The countdown reached 30 seconds.

Chardoom felt a surge of power at the thought of being Giovanni's slave again. He let the power out as a Dragon Rage attack. The attack hit the doctor, knocking her back into the computer. Sparks flew as the towering computer folded in on itself. An alarm blared though the base. Looking up at the timer, Chardoom saw that destroying the computer didn't stop the countdown. Not only that it had seed up, the numbers bleared as the clock quickly ran out of time. Chardoom grabbed the metal door and ripped it from its track. Using Slash, he cut the trainer from the bonds. Blasting out of the lab, Chardoom dove to the side as a bright light lit the inside.

The light faded and he looked back in, to see the doctor standing in the middle of the lab. Suddenly her skin started to glow. "NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she realized what was happening. Her scream was cut short into a gargling sigh as she collapsed into a pinkish-purple puddle on the floor.

In the hall the two escapees heard the sound of hundreds of feet running towards them. "Lets go Kaze." He dropped a pokeball, seeing the Hitmonchan materialize; Chardoom grabbed Shido's shoulder and shook his head. "Just out of curiosity, will we ever fight Team Rocket, or are we just going to run around like a bunch of cowards." The monster growled menacingly. "Fine, return Kaze. Just how do you intend to get out of here?" Chardoom thought for a second and then handed his backpack to Shido. Grabbing him under the arm he put the young trainer on his back and spread his wings. "Oh, man, I don't like this idea." He grabbed onto the monster's horns and yelled in fright as Chardoom flew down the hall and burst through the door that led into the stairwell.

At the top floor, Chardoom turned and burst through the gray door, and found himself in a plush office. His clawed feet sinking down into the soft carpet, the monster looked around; he saw a huge stained glass window and a massive wooden desk in front of it, facing the door. Entering a side door General Trent saw the monster standing in his office. Assuming a fighting stance, the general started glowing. Chardoom's Quick Attack knocked the general through the window and Feralidon went tumbling down the mountain. Following he general out the window, Chardoom flew off into the night.

Back in the burned out lab, a puddle of pink slime bubbled and gurgled and rose into the shape of an attractive woman. Shaking, she looked at her hands, after focusing for a second, one of her arms turned into a Scyther scythe. She gasped, reeling. Losing her focus she turned back into a puddle. Again she assumed her regular shape. This time she decided to make some improvements. She looked at her lab coat and it shrank, absorbing into her body. Her khaki slacks folded together and made a skirt, which started to come up, her skirt now came down to her upper thigh. Just barley covering her, vary shapely backside. Looking back and smiling she shifted her attention to her front. Her shirt shortened to show off her belly; it stopped just under her well-developed chest. Her short blonde hair miraculously grew long and turned poison purple; braiding itself, it hung over her shoulder. Satisfied with her looks she tentatively held out her hand and murmured, "Acid." A purplish liquid gushed from her open palm. Splashing on a piece of wreckage, the fluid ate a hole clear through. Wiping her hands off she began to formulate her own plans.


	13. A Trainers Life

I was going to wait until WeirdDutchGuy replied with his grammar critique, but all of you have been patient enough. Besides, nobody is reviewing my other story, other than Nightshadegirl that is.

* * *

**A Trainers Life**

Chardoom landed a few miles outside of Cerulean City. Exhausted, he changed back into his human form and watched as Shido set up a campsite. The young trainer cleared an area, then placed rocks in a circle and placed firewood inside of the circle. Smiling proudly to himself he inspects his handiwork, but his face fell when he realized that he built a fire pit with no fire. He patted his pockets in vain searching for matches. Moaning he grabbed two sticks and started to rub them together, "You'll never start a fire that way, you know." Mark muttered, he was sitting with his back to a tree watching his companion with half closed eyes.

"Well, I don't see you trying." Shido threw down the sticks in frustration. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm freezing, but you don't need my help." Mark crossed his arms and curled up against the tree. "Use your head, kid."

The younger trainer turned to the fire pit, quietly mocking the other. Then, getting an idea, he pulled out Kaze's pokeball. "Fire Punch!" He commanded the pokemon and pointed to the pile of firewood confidently. The Hitmonchan looked at his trainer questioningly, then obeyed with a shrug. Raising his, now flaming, fist the pokemon obliterated the pile of dry wood.

Mark couldn't help but laugh at the exasperated trainer; "You've trained him well." Kaze blushed. "How did you start fires with Nikki around?"

"She had a Houndoom." Shido piled more firewood into the circle. "Why can't you help out a bit?"

Moaning and groaning, Mark picked up his pack and dug something out. "Here, I helped." Mark handed over his pocketknife and a gray hand sized rock.

Shido turned the rock over in his hand, "Is it some kind of fire stone?"

"It's flint you moron!" Mark snatched the items out of Shido's hands. There was a blank look on the younger trainer's face. "Just watch." Mark cleared away the larger pieces of wood and piled on dry grass and leaves. He held up the rock, "Flint," then displayed the knife, "Steel," He used the dull side of the knife to strike the stone, and a shower of sparks flew onto the pile of tender, "Fire." He finished, sticking larger, and larger sticks onto the little flame as it could support them.

"There's no need to get all exited, you could have used Flamethrower or something." Shido said warming his hand in the fire's warm glow.

"I can't." Mark plopped down next to his bag and started to dig through it.

"I can think of several Rockets that would disagree with you on that point." Shido chuckled. Then realized why Mark couldn't transform, and left him to rest.



"What kind of pokemon trainers sleep past noon?" A snobbish voice asked from the edge of their campsite.

"Tired ones." Mark snarled; he eyed the unfortunate trainer who chose to wake him. The stranger wore top of the line hiking gear and accessories, he reminded Mark of when Mark's uncle took his family skiing in the mountains, his father spent over five hundred dollars on every thing the store clerk told him to buy. Mark smiled sadly at happy memories that seemed a lifetime ago.

"Who do you think you are smiling at, do you have any idea who my father is?" The rich trainer stuck his nose into the air.

"No, but I have a horrible feeling that you're about to tell us." Mark said sitting up, a hand on his belt.

The rich boy turned an interesting shade of purple, "Go Lairon, and Gyarados." He threw pokeballs into the air, releasing his pokemon. "I had my father import these pokemon strait from the Hoenn Region." The challenger said with pride.

Mark stared at the atrocious pokemon. Back in his home world Mark was a devoted pokemon fan, and in this world he soon discovered why the anime characters always ran at the sight of a Gyarados. "Wait!" Shido interjected. "You're going to battle with a Gyarados that you didn't even train!" He looked like he was torn between the instinct to fight and the instinct to run for his life.

"No," the rich trainer corrected with a condescending tone, "the pokemon are the ones that will battle, humans just give orders. It is the role of humans, since we _are _the more advanced species." The Gyarados seemed to disagree with its smug trainer, and demonstrated its Outrage attack.

"Shido, have Kaze use Thunder Punch!" Mark ordered the younger trainer who was frozen in fear of the rampaging pokemon. Shido was too scared to react, but his pokemon took the initiative. Dodging waves of attacks like a well-trained boxer, Kaze soon closed the distance to the Gyarados. Connecting with a left jab, waves of electricity pounded the water/flying type. But because of the difference in levels it only served to anger the beast even more. Mark tried another tactic, "Trainer, recall your Gyarados!" He pleaded, barely holding back the beast within. He realized that Chardoom maybe the only way to stop the rampaging Gyarados.

"Why?" The wealthy trainer laughed at the apparently weak victims; "I'm winning." His Gyarados used Hydropump to finish off the Lairon. A Hyperbeam sent Kaze flying into a tree, the fighting type slumped to the ground unconscious.

The sight of his pokemon getting hurt snapped Shido out of his stupor, "Gale, Wind go!" He called on his Hitmontop and Hitmonlee.

"Fearow, Geodude, Squirtle." Mark called on his pokemon, he knew that most of his pokemon were at a disadvantage, both in level and type, but he was running out of options. He wanted to save Chardoom until he had absolutely no choice. "Fearow, use Wing Attack; Geodude, use tackle, you too Squirtle. Shido, stick with physical attacks."

"Fighting is physical," Shido said before commanding his pokemon, "Both of you use High Jump Kick!" The two pokemon jumped at the sea serpent, but were caught in midair. The monster laid them out next to their fallen comrade. Marks pokemon took advantage of the monsters distraction, but their combined attacks still didn't even faze it. An Earthquake attack ended Squirtle and Geodude, but Fearow was immune to the ground attack thanks to its flying attributes.

"Now you see the power of a level 100 pokemon!" The rich trainer boasted, "Now Gyarados, Finish the bird off with Thunder." The pokemon wasn't about to start taking orders from the new trainer. The fully trained Gyarados charged a Hyperbeam to fire at its trainer.  
"Fearow use agility, get him out of there!" Mark yelled, and the hawk disappeared in a blur and reappeared in the sky holding the frightened trainer. The unfortunate trainer clung to dear life as the hawk dove and spun in a midair dodging ballet. But Fearow zigged when it should have zagged and a Hyperbeam found its mark. And its trainer watched in horror as it and its passenger plummeted to the ground.

"Dragonite, Thunder Wave!" The golden dragon appeared out of nowhere and caught the falling human and attacked the rampaging Gyarados. Blue lightning shot from the dragon's antennae and paralyzed the sea serpent. Gyarados responded with a Hydropump. The Dragonite skillfully evaded the attack and landed depositing the trainers. "Whose pokemon is that?" Dragon Master Lance demanded.

"No one's, it just appeared and attacked us." The wealthy trainer said innocently, standing next to Mark and Shido like they were his traveling companions.

Shido stepped away from him, "Yeah, it just appeared when you challenged us to a battle."

"Return your pokemon." Lance ordered. The trainers complied, and Lance snatched the Gyarados' pokeball from its trainer clasping a locking brace around it. "Show me your badges," Lance instructed the trainer.

"Hey man, what gives? Give me my pokemon back!" Rich boy grabbed for the ball but Lance was too quick. Cowering in Lances stern look the trainer admitted to having no badges.

"Very well, I will keep this until you obtain enough badges." He tucked the ball into his cloak, seeing the expression on the trainers face he said, "If you don't like it, I could do a full investigation into how an inexperienced trainer got a hold of such a high level pokemon and have everyone involved arrested." The champion hinted and the trainer relented. With a sneer that would kill, if looks could, the rich trainer stormed off. "He'll thank me, someday." The champion said to himself sadly. He turned to the two remaining trainers who were having a quiet argument. "Tell me what?" Lance turned to the trainers.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Mark told Lance in a way that said that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Try me." Lance said in a knowing tone, "would it have anything to do with the fact that you fit the description of a Team Rocket member?" Mark froze; Dragonite grabbed the 'ex-rocket'.

"Wait, Mark isn't a Rocket!" Shido exclaimed.

"I know." Lance said laughing. "After I found an underground Rocket base, I called for a conference of the Pokemon League, and called in Professor Oak for his expertise and after talking all night long, we have determined that Team Rocket is indeed back and a threat again. And you're skills may be the key to beating them."  
"You found me this easily?" Mark said getting nervous, "Who's to say that there isn't any Rockets out there? And why did you attack me?"

"Nobody, that's why we can't continue our conversation here, let's get to a Pokemon Center, no Rocket will dare challenge me, especially in a Center. Professor Oak said that you had a hard time believing Mark had worked _for_ Giovanni and not _with_ him." Lance waited until the two had packed up their stuff, then he showed them how to scatter the ashes of their fire to hide its traces. Finally ready to move on Lance led them in the direction of Cerulean City and the local Pokemon Center.

* * *

Here is the names and transformations of the OC's, I hope there okay.

Danny Moonler- AKA Umbreot  
Khyan Peppers- AKA Persanite  
Kyiana Bridges- AKA Kyi AKA Blazechu  
Vincent Delaney- AKA Alakadoom  
Franklin- AKA Gyrasol  
Garnit Lavdra- AKA Nineosion  
Brett Shademoon- AKA Starslash  
Maria- AKA Swelletric  
Krystal- AKA Krys AKA Tyranite  
Zane- AKA Bellokin  
Blake Shadowood- AKA Gensal  
Karo Bridges- AKA Aggrotile  
Terryal- AKA Flyang  
Nicole Ikeda- AKA Nikki AKA Espeola

Thank's again to all who have helped me with these charictors


	14. The Pokemon Center

I intend to change the title on this chapter. And to Praisey, that was the most childish things I've heard on this site.

**The Pokemon Center**

"Hello, Nurse Joy." Lance walked up to the receptionist's desk with an air that would send Brock into fits of envy, "Me and my friends would like…" He looked into her poison purple eyes as his voice trailed off. "Room 17." He demanded shortly.

She turned to a pegboard covered in keys and after a moment of searching she brought up a brass key with a wooden key chain that had the number 17 carved in it. "One of our best rooms, I believe." The nurse said with a cheerful demeanor, which seemed to be the exact opposite of the now distant champion. "Would you like for me to take your pokemon?"

"No," Lance snatched the key from the nurse, and grabbed Shido's arm as he tried to hand his ball belt over. "Come Trainers." Lance walked away leaving Mark and Shido shrugging in his wake.

"What happened last night?" Shido asked Mark on the way to their room.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked, hoping that they would reach the room before he had to talk about his training. "How about the way you treated Nurse Joy just now?" There was an uncomfortable silence and Mark caved in, "What, you've never played video games as a kid?" Neither Lance nor Shido had, and they both knew he was stalling. "You didn't think that Giovanni just trained me to battle in his gym, did you?" He asked. "I used infiltration programs six and seven to get in after that I just kind of winged it." Shido started to chuckle, "If you'll pardon the pun." Lance and Mark started a conversation on Team Rocket's defense strategies.

A little while into their discussion Lance's hand casually went to his ball belt and he said, "I wouldn't mind seeing you in action." Just as a horrible stench permeated the little room. The door began to smoke as it dissolved into purple goo. A hole opened and widened enough for the figure of Nurse Joy to walk though.

"Is there something wrong Nurse Joy?" Shido asked her while plugging his nose.

"That isn't Nurse Joy." Lance said indicating the imposter.

"Very good, Champion Lance." The nurse said as she entered the room, her shape and skin changed as she walked. "Although I am curious on how you discovered my identity, it doesn't really matter." She raised her arms and a black slime flew out of her hands and slammed into the trainers, pasting them to the wall Shido struggled as the slime hardened around him. She watched him squirm like a little kid holding a magnifying glass to an anthill.

"Leave him alone." Mark demanded as he tried to reach for a pokeball.

"Why should I?" A cruel smile crossed her face, "I get it now, he is your trainer!" Her laughing was interrupted as he managed to free an arm and landed a backhanded slap that left her face looking smeared. She laughed again as her features settled back into place. "And thanks to my liquid body special ability, I am immune to physical attacks. I guess that I have more reasons to thank you than to hate you. Except for Giovanni now refuses to see me as the perfect being that I am. All he wants to do is use me for world conquest." She said angrily.

"Gee, that's so unlike Giovanni," Mark rolled his eyes.

Mudio let the comment roll off of her back, "But if I capture you, he won't need me anymore, and now there's the added bonus of capturing the Champion. Giovanni may even give me a command position."

"I don't know what's sadder, how every Rocket Elite gives the exact same speech, or that Giovanni will think you're anything more than a tool to be used then discarded."

Mudio grabbed the tar that held Mark and said, "Don't talk about my master that way!" Almost effortlessly she threw him out the door. A Flame-thrower came flying back. Even though Lance had read the facts and statistics for Chardoom he found himself overwhelmed by the monster before him. He let his intimidate work to its full effect, then used roar. The force of the attack smeared Mudio against the near wall. Peeling herself from the wall she said, "There are advantages to fighting the creature that you make," she chuckled, "I know you better than you do." She used transform her body slowly molding and shaping into an exact duplicate of her advisory.

Well, almost, "She's still pink!" Shido exclaimed.

Mudio looked down at herself and said in a thick deep voice, "I had expected a few side effects, from the incorporation of the Muk DNA." Her eyes widened and she said, "Well this is of note worthy significance." Chardoom growled something in the language he was forced to use in his current state. "No, I will not be quiet, if I know something to say, I'll say it." Chardoom grumbled and rolled his eyes. "I won't even dignify that with a response." Chardoom growled and grunted in a manor that was clearly laughing. "You insult me and my master?" Only Mark knew the rage building up within his adversary, and she may know him as a mind-controlled slave, but as a free man he had some surprises for her.

With a bestial roar the pink monster lunged forward. Chardoom moved to one side and turned so the attack missed completely. Taking advantage of Mudio's momentary unbalance, Chardoom landed a Mega punch to the back of her head. He grined at the sound of bones crunching. Mudio was sent sprawling across the floor. She didn't have time to react before Chardoom pinned her down and started to Slash repeatedly in an impromptu Fury Swipes.

Mudio used Fire Blast, but the point blank attack hurt her as much as it hurt him. And failed to move him. She knew She was trapped and she knew she was beaten. Mudio used Flash and Chardoom recoiled and covered his face as Mudio's skin flared with magnesium intensity. Chardoom stumbled about until his vision cleared. As it did he saw a giant hole in the wall and the distant form of Mudio flying off into the distance, he roared a challenge to the retreating monster then, after a moment's contemplation, turned to release his companions.

"That was impressive." Lance said trying to get tar out of his cape. "But how did you beat her so easily? When Dido use Transform, they take on all the opponents' strengths and weaknesses. You two should have been evenly matched."

Chardoom transformed back into Mark, "First of all, we were NOT evenly matched. I was subjected to years of unrelenting training. She only had one night to report to her boss and then slither into this charade.

"Second, she tries to fight like a pokemon." Mark answered. "Pokemon fight with instinct and training. Humans fight with knowledge."

"What happened here?" A pretty, but stern, voice demanded. They turned to find Nurse Joy standing in the melted doorway holding the three pokeballs she found on the hallway floor.

"Imposter!" Shido ran at Nurse Joy with a fist extended. Her ice blue eyes opened in surprise at the attacking trainer. Dropping to her own attack stance she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head.

"Nurse Joy, wait!" Lance stepped up before she could pull the pokeball that held her Chancy.

"Lance, I demand to know what is going on." The nurse said. Lance took a deep breath it was a long story.


	15. Giovanni's Army

I just wanted to say that I thought of that mutation machine before I saw the Fantastic Four movie. To be honest I got the idea while watching the X-men movie.

**Giovanni's Army**

Giovanni paced the room like a wild animal. He was under doctors' orders to stay in bed. However, several doctors later, he had compromised staying in his cabin for the duration of his 'hospitalization'. Part of the compromise was that the commander of the watch give him a complete status report at the change of the watch, and the captain was characteristically unpunctual.

The door opened and the captain rushed in. The oxygen-rich atmosphere of Giovanni's room speeded up his recovery, but it made the captain woozy. "You're late." Giovanni sat down at his large mahogany desk. The captain stumbled into one of the chairs that faced it. "Well?"

The captain finally caught his breath and stood slowly to avoid a head rush. However, the computer on his desk started to beep before he could start his report. "What is it?" Giovanni slammed his hand onto the keyboard, answering the communicator.

"I'm sorry, sir." The nameless grunt on the screen saluted, "But there is a situation that requires the captains' immediate attention." Giovanni grudgingly turned the monitor so that both men could see it. "Long range radar has picked up a flying object coming our way."

"Is it an Airplane?" The captain asked, although fixed-wing aircraft are rare, they do exist.

The grunt checked his instruments and said, "No, sir, I'm not reading any engines. Your orders?"

"Do you have a visual?" Giovanni asked.

"Sorry sir, the long range cameras are down for maintenance." Giovanni glared at the captain.

"Very well, ready the long guns, prepare to submerge and wait for the captain to return to the bridge." Giovanni turned off the computer and stood up. "Captain, your report will have to wait, I'm expecting a visitor."

"You're expecting a visitor?" The captain nearly got sick again as he reentered the natural nitrogen-rich atmosphere. "What are your orders?" The captain decided that the best idea was to trade doubts for loyalty. He knew from experience that it was best to know as little about Giovanni's affairs as possible.

"Go to the bridge and wait for my order to fire." Giovanni saw that his subordinate had a confused look on his face. He grabbed a pair of binoculars from a desk as he walked by. "Questions?" He asked in a manor that few could withstand.

"No sir!" The captain saluted and marched up to the bridge.



"Giovanni to bride, I'm in position, fire at will." One of the giant cannons on the front of the ship belched a plume of flame, and the hang glider exploded as the giant shell smashed into it. Giovanni watched from the sensor array, where he expected to find his 'visitor'. Waiting with him, concealed within the shadows, were his three best ninja trainers.

Giovanni scanned the horizon with the binoculars, trying to keep the disappointment from seeping in. "You insult me, Giovanni." A voice said from the shadow to his right, turning towards it he heard a voice behind him say, "Three novices, against a master?" The ninja master stepped from the shadow opposite from where Giovanni was standing.

"How do you know that there are only three of them?" Giovanni tried to play it cool.

The ninja master pulled on a cord and the three ninjas swung through the open space. They hung as if they were ripe fruit suspended from one of the ship's antennae. "You insult my reputation, then my skill?" Koga removed his mask. "We're not getting off on the right foot are we?"

"But, as always, you are welcomed and honored here." Giovanni greeted his long time friend and ally. "I'm pleased that you responded to my invitation." He ushered his guest to the door.

"My friend, if you could battle the way you talk, you would be invincible." Koga silently crossed the deck.

"Funny you should mention that." Giovanni sealed the hatch behind him.



Giovanni offered Koga some wine from his personal stock, but the ninja politely declined. "When will you give in and try my wine."

"I will when you give up this silly mission of world conquest." Koga sat rigidly in a chair. "You know that the world is too big for one person to command."

"Fine, more for me then." The host poured himself a drink and gingerly replaced the bottle to its shelf.

Koga allowed Giovanni a few moments to enjoy his wine, "You are greatly known for two things, Giovanni, your temper, and your lack of patience. And as usual your invitation was vague to your intentions. For as long as I've known you, I know you wouldn't have called me all the way out here unless it was something important."

Giovanni sat down his glass. "Earlier you told me that if I were a stronger battler I would be invincible. But what would you think if I told you that I found a way to combine the power of two different pokemon into one unstoppable force?"

"If I didn't know you the way I did, I would think that you had too much wine." Koga said calmly, he allowed himself a brief smile before resuming his grave appearance. "But knowing you as I do, I'll have to admit that you have sparked my curiosity."

"I was hoping that you would say that." Giovanni pushed a button on his desk computer and the bookshelf behind him split open and slid apart. It revealed what used to be a cargo hold. The giant room had been converted into a battle stadium, and standing in the middle circle was about twenty young people. They all stood at stiff attention awaiting an order from Giovanni.

His curiosity getting the best of him, Koga walked cautiously across the open space, his instincts screaming at him for being so visible. But something else gnawed at him, as a member of the Elite Four where ever he went trainers couldn't help but mutter between them. Even here the few rockets that they saw between the entrance hatch and Giovanni's quarters gave him a wide path. But as he walked among these trainers they didn't even acknowledge his presence. "What have you done to these trainers?" He asked with a touch of worry.

"I used my gym to capture most of them, the rest were victims of ambushes set up around the regions of Jhoto and Kanto." The sound of Giovanni's expensive shoes hitting the tile floor echoed loudly in the large room as he joined his friend in the middle of the room. "Using some very interesting radiation therapy, and nanotechnology I have developed the ultimate urban war machine." Koga looked skeptical. "So you need a demonstration, how about a battle? If they defeat you will you join forces with me as you used to?"

Koga scoffed, "It's been a few years since I've faced a challenging opponent. So if any of these trainers can defeat me in battle then I will join to any cause that you may fight for." Koga slipped off his cloak.

"You still don't understand, but I will show you my new power. Umbreot, Espeola stay where you are, everyone else stand by the wall." Koga pondered their strange names as the eighteen other captured trainers took their places along the wall. Their identical steps blended together so it sounded like a giant was tramping through the arena.

The two remaining trainers were almost duplicates of each other they both had almost golden colored hair and green eyes, Koga immediately deduced that they were twins, but matching DNA is the only thing that these two had in common. He rolled his eyes at the all too common tomboy/girly girl combination. One wore a crimson top while the other wore a lilac colored one; one in a mini skirt, the other in black cargo pants; one wore sneakers the other in improbable dress shoes. Even their accessories told of their differences with one wearing gray wristbands and goggles the other wearing pink rimmed glasses that did little than make her 'look smart'. Koga waited for the trainers to send out their pokemon, but they weren't moving. "How do you want to do this? Traditional or Hoenn-style doubles battle?" Giovanni asked his guest from the 'home' trainer's box.

"A double battle will be an interesting change." Koga said while mentally selecting his pokemon.

"Very well, Espeola, Umbreot. Assume your positions and transform into your monster forms." The trainers walked to the place two pokemon would have taken the field and, to Koga's amazement, began to glow. The two humans 'evolved', for a lack of a better word, into two monsters. Koga deduced that 'Umbreot' was the dark gray fox-like creature with large feathery wings and yellow rings on her knees and forehead. 'Espeola' was the other fox-creature with large eyes and ears and two rows of branching horns coming from the top of her head and running down her spine and ending at the base of her forked tail. Her legs and underbelly were all white that faded from pink to purple as your gaze moved up her horns. Koga was speechless at the sight of Giovanni's creations, "Um, Koga, it's your turn." Giovanni goaded.

"Giovanni, you are a fool. More times than I can recall you have called down the wrath of the Legendaries, brought the world to the brink of destruction as many as six times, and you still prod at the forbidden?" Koga grabbed his cloak, "I refuse to have anything to do with you and whatever your plans may be." He turned to leave.

As Koga reached the bookshelf/hidden passage it slammed shut, trapping him in the converted cargo hold. "What is the meaning of this?" Giovanni demanded. "You agree to a battle, then when it looks like it might be a difficult one you just leave?"

"I'm not running away…" Koga tried to defend himself, but Giovanni interrupted.

"Fool."

"This is against…" He tried again, but Giovanni broke in again.

"Cheat."

"I'm not sticking my neck out…"

"Coward." Giovanni sneered; he knew that he had him. There isn't a trainer alive, and a few that aren't, who would stand for that insult. He saw the fire raging in Koga's eyes.

"Arboc, Venomoth. I choose you!" Koga used the ancient command. And the giant purple serpent appeared on the field and opened its hood wide to take full advantage of it's intimidate ability. A giant purple moth flapped its wings franticly to stay stationary in the air next to its reptilian counterpart. "Arboc you use Poison Fang on Umbreot. Venomoth, you use Confuse Ray on Espeola." Arboc sprang forward burying its dripping fangs into its opponents' wing. While Venomoth spread its wings gathering light for a second before firing off a debilitating beam of psychedelic light, which sent Espeola's mind spinning.

Umbreot used Feint Attack, disappearing for a second before hitting Arboc from its blind side. Espeola used Psybeam, but in her confusion fired it strait at the floor causing her to injure herself. Arboc took advantage of its position and used Wrap on Umbreot. Venomoth covered the field with Poison Powder, and since both Arboc and Venomoth were poison types they weren't affected by their opponents synchronize ability which would have poisoned them too.

Umbreot struggled against Arbocs Wrap attack, but failed to free herself. She used Bite against the snakes' scaly hide. But the snake started to use Constrict, crushing the air out of her. Espeola snapped out of confusion and used Psychic against the cobra. A blue aura appeared around Arbocs head and it went into spasms of pain forcing it to drop its prey. This gave Venomoth a clear shot with a finishing Tackle.

The last hit knocked her clear of the struggle, falling to the ground Umbreot morphed back into her human form. Unable to move the tomboy just lay in the battlefield. Espeola used Psychic on Venomoth, who was distracted by the sudden appearance of the unconscious girl. The super effective attack drove the poison moth strait into the ground and it didn't get back up.



"Way to go, Warturtle!" Mark congratulated his pokemon as the light of evolution faded. It had been several days since Mudio's attack and he and Shido were helping Nurse Joy fix the damage to the pokemon center. During their free time they spared with their pokemon. Right after the attack Lance had rushed back to the Indigo Plateau, he didn't say why. Warturtle flexed its new muscles in gestured to Shido's Hitmonlee in a 'bring it on' manor. "No, I think that's enough for today." Mark recalled his pokemon.

"Let's go inside, they'll be serving dinner soon." Shido recalled his pokemon and walked towards the door.

"Do you think about anything but food?" Mark asked following the young trainer as they entered the restaurant area of the center. Shido perked up at the sight of the buffet table set up along the wall, he ran off before he could answer. "Never mind." A breaking news icon on a TV set caught his attention.

"Pokemon field reporter Mary here, we are now at the Indigo Plateau, Pokemon League Headquarters. Where Champion Lance, and the Pokemon League, are about to give a statement on the recent events." The camera panned over to a stage where Lance stood at a podium, behind him stood the Elite Four. Most of them, anyway, there was a distinct gap between Master Psychic Will and Master Warrior Bruno.

"My friends, I have terrible news. It seems that Giovanni Rivers, who was the preciously convicted of terrorist attacks and who had paid his debt to society, has failed to learn the lessons of his past. And with great pain I have to inform you that Team Rocket, the organization responsible for the attack on several of our cities and towns is reformed and active in Kanto.

"Although we do not yet know their size or strength, I promise you that we are doing all in our power to halt this new threat. I urge people not to panic, but be cautious. If you see or suspect Team Rocket activities report it. Do not, I repeat, do not attempt to confront them. Please report all suspicious activity at the nearest Pokemon Center or Gym. I will open the floor to questions now." Mark lost interest as Lance and he League answered every question out of the roaring crowd with "We are unable to answer questions concerning Team Rocket, Giovanni, or the ongoing investigation."

There you go. I cut the battle with Koga short because I don't know what pokemon he uses, and I don't know vary much about the poison type. But overall, I'm glad how it turned out.


	16. Battle for Power

**Battle for Power**

"You're sure that we have to go this way?" Mark looked at the entrance to Rock Tunnel with loathing. They were heading south and Shido was navigating.

"Yeah, this map says that all of the other roads heading south from Cerulean are closed for construction." He squinted at the map. "That's weird, it looks like all of the roads leading to City are closed."

"Just how old is that map?" Mark asked.

"Hey, when it's on sale, does it matter?" Shido tucked the map in his back pocket. "Anyway it looks like this is the shortest route to Lavender Town." Mark was about to ask what was in Lavender Town when an explosion behind them shattered the silence of the quiet afternoon. A steam whistle screeched and soon after a siren started to blare. Covering their ears they ran back to the pokemon center, unfortunately that meant running towards the sound for a while.

When they got back, Nurse Joy was standing outside of the doors of her center with a worried look on her face. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Shido yelled over the noise.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Nurse Joy some how kept her syrupy sweet manner, even as she yelled over the klaxon. "LOOK!" A flock of Fearow was flying in their direction. As they approached the humans saw that they were carrying people up from the south, where a large column of smoke was rising out from behind a large cliff. The flock circled in for a landing, and the trainers helped Nurse Joy get the injured workers into the center. Free of their charges, the birds returned the way they came. "Chancy!" The nurse almost didn't need to yell for her partner, the pokemon was coming through the lobby somehow pushing four hospital beds and pulling two behind. Sliding to a stop the round pink pokemon took the injured humans from the trainers. Nurse Joy was trying to talk to the one that was still awake. Well, lets just say his eyes were open, Shido snapped his fingers in front of the mans unblinking gaze and said, "Lights are on, but nobody's home. You won't get any answers out of him."

Nurse Joy sighed, "I have to know what happened at the power plant. There might be people, or pokemon, trapped inside." She looked genuinely concerned, a bit more for the pokemon than the trapped people maybe, but truly concerned.

"Fine then, how do you get to this power plant?" Mark asked.

… … …

"You're kidding." Mark said flatly looking at the rickety boat that banged against its humble dock. Suddenly Rock Tunnel was looking far better. "Couldn't we just hop on one of the Fearow as they ferry people out?"

"If they don't kill you for touching them." Nurse Joy said with a nervous chuckle, "The security pokemon around the plant are proud. It takes weeks for them to trust me enough to be in the same room without their trainers." She explained quickly, seeing their shocked expressions.

"We have bird pokemon, maybe we could use them." Mark suggested as a last resort.

"They're also very strict about their airspace." The nurse untied the moorings and she and Shido got into the boat.

Grumbling to himself Mark eased himself into the rocking boat. "I used to like to swim." Mark said to Shido as Nurse Joy gunned the engine and took off.

… … …

It was a quick ride. For everybody but Mark, he sat in the middle of the boat grasping the railings for all he was worth. As they rounded the last bend in the river Nurse Joy slowed the boat and took a breath. It was a hellish scene, there were the remains of several smaller buildings that were nearly leveled by the blast coming from the larger one, which tore a large section from the front. From the dock they could look directly into the building and see the generator. Which was throwing off random bolts of lightning, there was a small group of ground types fending off a horde of electric types that were being drawn to the manic dynamo. Several Machoke were carrying the casualties from the building and putting them on the Fearows backs. The siren was either turned off or it was damaged, leaving the whole scene eerily quiet. "I'm sorry, but this as far as I can take you. I need to get back to the Center." Nurse Joy left them on the pier and rocketed back upstream.

"What in the hell is going on?" Shido stared at all of the commotion with wide eyes, trying to take it all in.

"Watch your language, Junior." A man in a distinct black uniform jumped down from a ruined building. A large Raticate appeared from a flash of a pokeball. "Gah! Ratso, you're only supposed to come out for battles!" The yellowish rat launched itself at Mark. Geodude erupted from its pokeball and materialized in front of the Raticate. Needless to say 'Ratso' was surprised to find its long incisors striking stone instead of slicing through cloth and flesh. "Ratso, um, Bite!" The grunt suddenly found himself in the middle of a battle. The rat was in the best possible position for the attack. Geodudes hand was in Ratsos mouth.

"Geodude, Rock Smash." Mark said confidently. Geodude raised its hand and brought it down, nearly shattering every tooth in the Pokemon's mouth. "Now, Roll Out." Geodude took Raticate on a ride around the scorched yard knocking the poor pokemon out.

"Ratso!" The grunt ran over to his fallen pokemon. "Don't worry, buddy, we'll get you fixed up." He returned his pokemon in an unusual show of compassion. "What did he ever do to…"

The trainer was cut off as Mark grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "What is Team Rocket doing here!"

"I don't..." The young grunt doubled over as Mark punched his gut.

"Wrong answer!" Mark hauled the young man to his feet and asked again.

When the grunt failed to give the satisfactory answers Mark's interrogation he punched him in the face. "Mark stop." Shido pleaded with the interrogator, taking pity on the bloodied trainer. "You're losing yourself!" Mark growled in response. There was a feint shimmer to his skin in the smoky fire light.

He dropped the trainer and clenched his fists and the light faded from his skin. Getting his primordial, not necessarily his pokemon, side under control, he pointed at the trainer and demanded, "Explain yourself!"

"Not if you plan on ripping my head off," The trainer got to his feet, holding his nose trying to contain the bleeding.

"That would depend on your explanation!" Mark hissed, losing his patience.

"My name is Jack, by the way." Extending his hand. Mark ignored it, but Shido looked at it strangely, he was used to bowing. "Right, well, I thought I saw a black blimp being driven down by a flock of Fearow. I heard that Fearow were aggressive, but I think I would have heard about things like that even in America." Mark started at the mention of his homeland, but Jack didn't seem to notice. "But one thing I have heard about was the terrorist group called Team Rocket, and that was defiantly their insignia on the side of that blimp. When I got here I realized that the Fearow weren't brining the blimp down, it was trying to land. So I took a page out of your champion's book, I jumped a grunt and stole his uniform." The American trainer said proud of himself for his cleverness.

"That was reckless and stupid." Mark confronted him.

"Oh, and it wasn't for the Great Dragon Master Lance?" Jack yelled back.

"Are you the champion of any region or league?" Mark asked, already knowing the answer. "Are you a dragon maser? Or any kind of master at all?"

The American trainer tried to think of some smart remark to say. But Mark grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to the side. "What now?" Mark looked around the corner cautiously, shushing the young trainer. "What makes you think that you're so great anyway?" Mark clamped his hand down on Zach's mouth as two rocket grunts took guard position in front of the door.

"Never mind that," Mark said as the grunts were a safe distance away. "You should be wondering how we'll be getting in there. The guard pokemon are extremely dedicated, and probably wouldn't think twice before grouping us in with the rockets. Who would do worse things than I would like to talk about if they capture us."

"Do you have any ideas?" Jack wondered looking around.

He looked at Jack, his nose had stopped bleeding but his face was covered in blood and one eye was starting to swell shut. "If you can get cleaned up and find another uniform, I might."

"Hell no." Shido demanded holding a rocket uniform, Mark had told him his plan.

"Come on, it might lead to us finding your sister." Mark tried to persuade him.

"I hate it when you say stuff like that." Shido said slipping the Rocket uniform over his regular cloths. "I would like to say, just for the record, this is the dumbest plan of all time."

"Just follow my lead and let me do the talking." Mark stood straight and donned an authoritative stance. Walking out from their hiding place, and shocking Shido with his boldness, he walked up to a group of grunts. Jack and Shido were at his heels, doing their best at hiding their nervousness. "What is this?" Mark demanded. "Giovanni sends me to see whats taking so long and what do I see when I get here? Two incompetent imbeciles holding the ground down. Who is your commanding officer?"

"Lieutenant Green." One of the grunts said trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.

"Who are you?" The second grunt had two working brain cells, which made him indefinably more intelligent than his partner.

"I am Captain Marcus Aurelius, codename: Chardoom, of the Hybrid division. I'm taking over this operation, effective immediately." The two looked at him slack jawed. "I expect salutes, soldiers!"

They snapped to attention, "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

"Now return to the airship and await my orders." Mark ordered the clueless grunts, who mindlessly followed orders. "And that's why it would take an extraordinary trainer to pretend to be a rocket." He said to Jack.

Jack just whistled in astonishment, "Not exactly management material are they?"

"Can we just go?" Shido whined, eager to get out of his uniform. Mark agreed that speed was of the essence, so they went through the facility, effectively dismissing most of the grunts.

Mark saw a military type person giving orders to a bunch of grunts trying to lift a large piece of machinery, he wore green camouflage fatigues. Pulling his own 'grunts' to the side he reminded them of their assignments. "Okay, let's roll." Shido tied Marks hands like he had shown him. The overcomplicated knot looked secure, but would come loose with a single tug. Jack and Shido grabbed each of his arms and marched him forward, his head drooped down. Jack seems to be enjoying this too much, he mused as he was being jerked towards the officer pretending to struggle.

"You not so good actor, Chardoom," Lieutenant Green said with a chuckle, he talked with a thick accent, but Mark couldn't place it. "My men, family. You have to hire more than just, kid, to impostor me!" Shido started to turn red, "What, you no like it when I call kid, Kid?" Mark restrained his friend with one arm, just as he was convinced that the Jhoto bred trainer was about to blow a blood vessel, Lieutenant Green turned towards Mark and said, "I been searching for you."

"No kidding." Mark said flatly, not entirely surprised by the information. Every rocket in Kanto was probably looking for him.

"I think you're confusing him, Dad." Jack said to Lieutenant Green. Mark turned on him and put two and two together. "Hey, wait, I can exp..." He was cut off by Mark's fist, "I deserved that." He said meekly as he collapsed.

Green looked at his sons fallen form, "Nice shot."

"I'm glad you liked it." Mark said launching himself at the lieutenant. Grabbing his wrist the rocket officer twisted the boy around and shoved him towards a wall. Knowing the rocket fighting style well, Mark used his forward momentum to run up the wall. He turned to face his opponent again, but was too slow to block a elbow to the face. He was surprised at the abilities of the rocket, most rockets were helpless behind their pokemon. "You're good." Mark said dropping back into his fighting stance.

"You better." The rocket offered his hand to be shook. Unsure of what else to do, Mark shook it. "Me no good explanationing in 'dis language, Jack?" The man spoke in his native language while his son translated.

"Twenty years ago I, um my dad," It was clear that Jack was unused to the interpretor position, "was confronted by," they had a short argument in their own language, "the Big Bastard, he said you would know what that meant."

"I get the idea."

"He, my father, was once the leader of a powerful clan. We roamed freely on the plains of our motherland, we were devoted to the legendary Groudon, who has protected our nation from disaster for century's. Until He came and demanded to know the location of the masters lair, of course we refused, but He has very persuasive tactics. He threatened to have all of our people destroyed, we had finally convinced Him that the mighty Groudon had left us to help the people of far away lands who needed him." Lieutenant Green's face moved from a look of extreme anger to that of sorrow, "But as proof that we weren't just trying to fool him, we had to swear our unending loyalty to him. We were once a proud people roaming freely across our country, now we are forced to serve him." Jack finished for his father.

"I see." Shido said taking hart that not all of the grunts were mindless slaves.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Mark said not buying the man's story. Both the man and his son were shocked at the question, as was Shido. "You are a rocket. You swore loyalty to my enemy."

"You can trust us, we had no choice!" Jack yelled getting angry, as he always did when relating his family history.

"Says the one who tricked me!" Mark yelled back.

Green looked like he understood Mark's reservations, "I wish to battle." He grabbed a pokeball from his belt. Mark started to reach for his also, "No, battle to Chardoom."

"You know what that means, don't you?" Mark asked, handing his pack and belt to Shido.

"Good excuse to master." finally understanding, Mark followed the urge he had been having since he saw Jack. Green was undaunted by Mark's transformation, actually he looked relieved by the sight of Chardoom. "Smogmog!" A two headed purple pokemon hovered in midair,it's two heads were connected by small ball. Chardoom waited for the foreign Weezing to make a move, he watched in amazement as the two heads alternated sizes.

"Mark," Shido yelled, "look out it's gonna..." He was cut off as the Weezing used Self-Destruct, sending Chardoom careening into Shido and flying down the hall. "You have to be careful with Weezing, if their heads start changing size, they tend to explode." Chardoom grunted in reply looking at the collapsed hall, knowing his prey was escaping.

* * *

I decided to cut it off here. It was going a bit long, and way off where I wanted it to go. But I guess those things happen. 


	17. The Lavender Shrine

The web-site that I used as a digidex (pokedex for digimon) to write my digimon story died. So I'll just continue with this story until it is back up. And if it doesn't come back, oh well, it wasn't like that other story was going anywhere anyway.

**The Lavender Shrine**

Daylight was a welcome sight after wandering for days in Rock Tunnel, even Marks darker half was eager to get out of the cave. They were so exited to see the exit that they didn't see the hiker coming in. There was a clatter of pots and pans. "Hey, watch where you're going!" The large man exclaimed.

"Sorry, sir." Mark helped the wide man to his feet. "We were just in a hurry to get out of this damn cave." Although his dark part enjoyed the murky light, his fire and flying attributes made him uncomfortable surrounded by the rock and ground types in the cavern.

"What's wrong with caves?" The man asked offended. "There is no above ground without an underground you know. It looks like I'll have to teach you some manors." The man yanked a pokeball from his belt. He released the biggest Onix that the trainers had ever seen. "They insulted caves, we need to teach them a lesson. Use Slam!" The huge rock snake rolled its eyes before bringing its tail down on the humans. The Onix intentionally missed, but they got the idea.

"Fine! I agree to battle you!" Mark began to get agitated. "But can we at least go outside to do it?" Standing just inside the entrance, just a few feet from his goal, was driving him crazy.

"Very well, we will accept your terms." The man turned to leave, giving the details for the battle as he left, "We will have a three on three, single pokemon battle, no time limit."

After the hiker left they had to wait for the Onix to slither out through the small entryway, "hey, Mark, wait up." Shido stopped Mark as he started to follow the giant snake. "Do you have any idea what you're about to do?"

"Yeah, I'm going to smack down a cocky wide load who can't keep his mouth shut." Mark shrugged Shido's arm off his shoulder.

"Mark, you've never had a trainer on trainer pokemon battle!" Shido tried to remind his friend.

"Wartortle," Mark called on his pokemon and marched out the door. "Dodge!" He ordered Wartortle as a stream of rocks came flying at him. "That was a cheap shot!" Mark yelled at the hiker.

"Listen, kid. A battle is a battle, and a shot is a shot. If you want to survive as a trainer, you might want to remember that." As the man ordered his Onix to use Dig to go underground. "Bind."

"What?" Mark watched as the giant rock type pokemon burst from the ground and wrap itself around the shocked turtle. "Um, right. Wartortle, Rapid Spin!" There was an ear piercing screech as the turtle's shell ground against the snakes rocky hide. The turtle shot strait up, into the Onix's mouth.

"Onix, Crunch," Wartortle's arms and legs flailed madly as the creature clamped down on its shell.

Mark gasped, "Wartortle, um," he tried to think of Wartortle's attacks, "HYDROPUMP!" Onixs eyes shot open as it's mouth filled with gallons and gallons of water. Spitting the turtle out the Onix went into convulsions.

The tower of stone collapsed and Shido announced, "Onix is no longer able to battle…" He was about to give the battle to Mark, but Wartortle dropped from the sky, "Wartortle is unable to battle. Trainers, send out your next pokemon."

"I choose you, Geodude!" Both trainers yelled at the same time and identical pokemon appeared on the field. They were both ordered to use magnitude, Marks Geodude was unlucky and gave off a weak tremor, but the hikers Geodude gave off a full fledged earthquake.

"Geodude, Dig." Marks pokemon dug a tunnel to go underground in an attempt to hide from the next attack.

"Geodude, one more magnitude." The hiker said confidently. The ground shook violently from the attack. Marks pokemon had enough strength to climb back to the surface, "It has spirit, I'll give it that." He laughed. "Rock Throw, should finish it." The enemy pokemon peeled a sizable rock from the ground and heaved it at its foe.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is um, Geodude." Shido exclaimed. Mark was fuming, the battle wasn't going at all the way he planed.

"Go…" Mark hesitated, all of his remaining pokemon were at disadvantage. "Manectric." His latest and most difficult acquisition. After the grunts were scared off they had to take care of the wild pokemon that were attracted by the volatile reactor he had captured a Magnemite, but the director traded him his pokemon in gratitude. "Bite!"

"Geodude is unable to battle, both trainers are now on their last pokemon." Shido kept up with the refereeing.

"Sudowoodo, Low Kick." The fake tree waddled over to the canine pokemon, but it was too fast and dodged out of the way.

Mark regained some confidence, "Zap Cannon!" The blue pokemon focused electric energy into a brilliant ball of lightening, while the attack was charging Sudowoodo grabbed the boulder that was intended for Geodude and heaved it. The electric projectile missed its target completely, but collided with the boulder blasting the Rock Throw into a full fledged Rock Slide. The rain of stone kicked up a cloud of dust. Mark coughed as he yelled for his pokemon.

The dust cleared and Shido declared, "Manectric is unable to battle, Sudowoodo is the winner. Victory goes to…um what did you say your name was?" Shido asked the hiker who had yet to introduce himself.

The hiker looked like he was insulted beyond reprieve. "How dare you!" He shouted turning red. "Going around attacking complete strangers? I see your mothers didn't waste any time teaching you any manners." The hiker turned up his nose and walked into the cave.

Mark clenched his fists and started to follow. Shido grabbed Marks arm and tried to stop him, but he continued, pulling Shido behind him. But before he could get close to the entrance the ruble around the opening jumped to life. Rearranging itself it filled in the doorway. Looking around, Mark saw a small bald man standing in the path. "You do not wish to enter there." He said, his lavender robes floating on an invisible breeze.

"Yes I do." Mark nearly growled.

The bald man walked over to Mark and looked into his eyes. "Your eyes are hard to read," the sage announced, "but I sense that you have great suffering. Please come with me, we will help you rid yourself of this great conflict." The old man walked down the southern path, as he left the rubble fell away from the cave reopening its entrance. It took Mark a second to make the right decision and follow the old man.

"Do you know why your pokemon were defeated in that battle?" the old man asked the frustrated trainer. Mark didn't answer. "It was because they fainted first." The sage pointed out. Mark bit his tongue and his face turned red.

"Yes, the hiker's pokemon were obviously stronger." Shido said trying to score points with the sage. Mark snarled, but said nothing.

"Strength has very little to do with battling." The stranger said. in spite of Shido's questioning, the strange man was silent for the rest of the trip down the winding path.

"Oh, wow." Shido was struck speechless by the sight of the giant tower rising out of the small village of Lavender Town.

"Master Fuji," Another bald man in a lavender robe bowed to the stranger as they approached the tower. The title seemed to surprise Shido. "Welcome back, I see your search was successful." He indicated the two trainers.

"Please, my friend, call me Mister Fuji. I am no master." He said humbly, "My search was cut short. Shido, where is Nikki? Miroku's email said that you were traveling with her."

"Forgive me, Master Fuji, I didn't recognize you!" Shido bowed to the man.

Mister Fuji chuckled at the young trainer. "Please call me mister."

"His sister was captured by Team Rocket." Mark filled in. "We worry about her safety and rather not be delayed. So if you would like to help us please hurry so we could be on our way." Mark saw very little use in the diminutive village.

Mister Fuji looked at his colleague. "Are you sure that's wise?" He asked obviously receiving physic messages from his leader. "Okay, I'll go tell the others to make the preparations." The man bowed and walked into the tower.

"Preparations for what?" Mark asked not liking the way it sounded.

"Training." Mister Fuji said cryptically. They walked into the tower. The lobby seemed to take up the entirety of the base of the building. A group of bald men in lavender robes stood in the center of the room, chanting in a strange language. Mister Fuji walked over to them and they conversed quietly while Mark and Shido waited. Finally he called Mark over. "Please try to relax." Mister Fuji said as they closed their circle around Mark.

The sages restarted their chanting. Mark began to feel dizzy, as his vision began to get blurry he put his hand to his temple. An all too familiar hand reached into his head. Roaring, he pushed it back with all his strength. His vision cleared and he saw the ring of sages unconscious around him. He started to get nervous until Mister Fuji sat up and said, "Okay plan B." He fell back again.


	18. Sight of the Sages

YESSSS! I FINNALY GOT A NEW COMPUTER! 17 inch plasma screen, laser mouse, Windows XP, and who knows what other goodies that I haven't had a chance to discover.

**Sight of the Sages**

Mark paced the small office like a caged animal. Shido sat nervously in front of the mahogany desk. "Will you calm down?" Shido asked as he waited for Mr. Fuji to return.

Mr. Fuji walked in and sat wearily at his desk. "The others will be fine, they just need some rest." The sage seemed barely able to stay awake himself. "I think you took us all by surprise." He chuckled.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mark yelled, he was furious. Although he wasn't for sure why, he was hardly restraining himself from ripping the room, and everyone in it, to pieces. Mr. Fuji folded his hands on his desk and stared intently at Mark. "And stay out of my head, you psycho!" Mark slammed his fists on the desk, making Mr. Fuji jump.

Mister Fuji put his hand on his forehead and stood up. It had been a long time since his was startled. Another sage came in, "My friend here will show you to your rooms."

* * *

"Here is your room, Mark." The sage unlocked the door and bowed. "We apologize that it isn't very extravagant. Shido, if you'll follow me I'll lead you to your room." He turned back to Mark, "If you need anything..." Mark slammed the door in the man's face.

The only furniture in the room was a simple cot in one corner and a small desk under the window. He looked out the westward looking window as sunset colored the country side red. He sat on the cot and tried to go to sleep.

Several hours later he had given up and was pacing again. Hearing a tap on his door he opened it to discover yet another sage. "Apologies for the interruption," The sage bowed, "But I sensed unrest in this room." The sage was taken by surprise as Mark grabbed the front of the mans robes and slammed him into the door post and slammed the door shut again. "I'll see to it that you're not disturbed then." The man said from the floor, nursing a bloody nose.

Kaze and Gale were sparing as Shido was talking with Mr. Fuji. "Forgive my ignorance, but isn't the Lavender tower a pokemon tomb?"

Mr. Fuji looked out of Shido's door as a bloodied sage walked by. "It is true that most of our floors are dedicated to our fallen friends. Feel free to wonder the catacombs if you wish, but please wait until morning. The ghosts don't like to be disturbed." Shido shuddered at the mention of ghosts. "I'm surprised you feel that way, since your parents are specialists in the type."

"I think I hold the same admiration for ghosts as Mark does for psychics." Shido said suppressing another shudder. "I just wish I knew why he was so angry."

"That was what we were trying to find out down stairs." Mr. Fuji said rubbing his forehead. "It seems that he put up some impressive psychic defenses."

"Are you saying that Mark is psychic?" Shido asked, misunderstanding. "I haven't seen anything to suggest that."

"No, I'm saying that he put up mental shields that block most forms of telepathy." Mr. Fuji explained, "I've never seen shields that strong in a human before. We may have to find a way around them." He started talking to himself.

"You could try asking him." Shido suggested.

"That might work." Mr. Fuji blushed for missing the obvious. "We'll try in the morning, now is the time for rest." He rose to leave.

* * *

It was late into the night when Mark was finally nodding off to sleep. Jerking awake he found himself in his old cell back in the Viridian Gym. Looking around he discovered that the inhibitor was gone. Standing up he nearly jumped out of his skin, Chardoom was sitting in the corner of the small cell. Slowly backing toward the door he found it, to his dismay, to be locked. Chardoom growled as he lifted a key. "No, I will not release you." The thought of freeing the monster terrified Mark. Chardoom shoved the key into Marks hand and pointed across the hall as the empty cells filled with the forms of the captured trainers.

Awaking in a cold sweat, Mark saw a few Ghastly and Haunter floating above his bed. "Get out of here!" He yelled, throwing his pillow. Eerie laughter hung on the air as the ghosts faded away.

"Do you know why I've called you up here?" Mr. Fuji made his way among the tombstones on the top floor of the tower.

"Nobody called me," Mark said still not trusting the robed psychic, "I just felt like coming and I did." Mr. Fuji smiled mischievously for a second. "What are you smiling at?" Mark felt his patience slipping.

"I apologize again for what we tried to do last night." Mr. Fuji changed the subject. "We had many questions that need answers, we had no right to force probe you.

"If you wanted answers, you should have asked me questions." Mark said clenching his jaw.

"So I've heard." The sage said under his breath. "May I ask now?" Mr. Fuji asked

"Why should I answer them." He turned and pretended to read a tombstone.

"We are all enemies of Team Rocket." Mr. Fuji walked up behind Mark. The trainers anger and amazement were clear on his face. "Shido told me." Mr. Fuji put his hands up defensively.

"If Shido told you every thing then what do you want with me?" Mark asked trying to hide his anger towards his young, talkative friend.

"Follow me," Mister Fuji walked away. Finding the curiosity too much to ignore Mark obeyed. "Team Rocket does many horrible things, and some friends keep their secrets." He removed a placard from the wall to reveal a hidden keypad. After he typed in a short code a panel opened in the wall revealing a ladder, with amazing agility the old man jumped up the ladder.

The ladder led straight up to the roof, in the east the sun was just barely inching over the horizon. Mr. Fuji stood at the edge of the roof. "Over here," He called Mark over. "look down. What do you see." He pointed down at the village where the sun still hadn't risen.

"Darkness." Mr. Fuji thought deeply on Mark's answer. "If you did draw me up here, I assume it's for a reason."

Mr. Fuji walked away from the edge, "I come here often." He dodged the question. "After the ghosts go to their rest and before the village wakes up. It's quiet, don't you think?"

"I don't have time for quiet." Mark said impatiently, Mr. Fuji glared at him and a brisk wind knocked him to the floor.

"I'm asking you politely, please, I might be able to help you." The sage sat in the middle of the roof.

"I don't need help from psychics." Mark jumped to his feet, only to get knocked over again.

"I may not be able to attack you directly, but you are not invincible." Several Gengar floated up through the roof. "Please, do not make this place of peace into a theater of war." Although the idea of fighting the ghosts was tempting, Mark restrained himself and told his story. "That's quite a story, one that answers many questions."

"You said you'd help me." Mark said getting tired of telling the same story over and over.

"I said 'I might'. I think it'll be helpful if you let me look for the details that you left out." Mr. Fuji told Mark, he opened his mouth to protest. "I know that you told me everything that you could. But I found that minds tend to hold more secrets than they like to tell."

"Fine, if it'll make you leave me alone." Mark surrendered to the psychic. "Is there anything that I have to do?" He asked as he sat down.

"Just relax." Mister Fuji walked up behind Mark and put his hands on his temples. "And stop thinking Brain Rape!" Mr. Fuji scolded him. Suddenly he tensed up and fell over in convulsions as Mark slumped forward unconscious.


	19. Shortcut to Pallet Town

**Shortcut to Pallet Town**

Delia Ketchum walked up the sun lit path towards Professor Oak's laboratory. She was carrying a picnic basket in hopes that the professor would enjoy a nice lunch in his garden, since it was such a beautiful summers day. As she came up the path she noticed a trainer standing outside the gate. "Good Morning," She greeted with a kindness that rivaled Nurse Joy. The colorfully dressed trainer was oblivious to the lady as he stared across the road. Turning around, she looked across the street, but she didn't see anything unusual, other than the fact that he was wearing a green shirt, red shorts and purple shoes.

Shrugging she turned up the trail leading to the main laboratory. She saw two trainers standing guard. "Hello," She tried again to communicate to the teenage trainers; at least these two had a little bit of fashion sense. One was a Goth, if you call that sense; the other trainer was a bit taller than her male counterpart wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Again Delia was ignored. Suddenly wishing she brought Mimie, her Mr. Mime, Delia made a move on the door, but the trainers closed ranks, blocking the door. "Um, excuse me." They even moved when she tried to step around them, kids these days.

The door opened and a large man stepped out, "What's going on out here?" Delia gasped, even in the sheltered hamlet of Pallet Town she recognized the Team Rocket uniform. The general looked down at the picnic basket in the her shaking hand, "Hm, lunch." He grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.



"Mark," Shido shook his friends shoulder. "Mark, wake up." It was very clearly late in the afternoon.

Mark held his head as he slowly sat up. "What do you want?"

"Are you alright?" Shido knelt next to his friend.

"Other than the fact it feels like a Snorlax used Body Slam on my head and you keep yelling in my ear," Mark shakily stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well then come on!" Shido ran off toward the stairs leading back into the tower. Not sure why the young trainer was so excited Mark followed him, but he walked slowly as the tower spun around him.

Down inside the tower the sages were crowded around a small, grainy, black and white television. "Field Reporter Mary here." The reporter was barely heard on the tiny TV. The camera panned over the deceptively peaceful scene of Pallet Town to the lab known to almost every trainer on the planet. "We have received reports that Team Rocket has taken Professor Oak hostage, there are several unconfirmed reports of other hostages inside the laboratory as well."

The lounge was crammed with lavender robed sages holding their breath as the events unfolded in the small television. Mark broke the stillness as he marched out of the room. "Just where do you think you're going?" Shido had to jog to keep up with Marks quick stride. "There's no way that you're fit to fly, you can barely walk!" Shido noticed how Mark stumbled drunkenly.

"I agree," Mister Fuji stood at the base of the ladder leading to the roof. "The last thing the professor needs right now is a fire breathing monster ripping his lab to pieces." Mark opened his mouth to protest, but the sage silenced him with a gesture. "Please listen to me, hostage situations require very delectate negotiations before any kind of battle can take place." Growling Mark tried to shove his way past the old man. "You're not listening to me." Mister Fuji grabbed Mark's shoulder and pinched.



When Mark woke up it was dark out side of his small window. "You're going to have to teach me how to do that."

"It isn't all that hard, just takes a bit of practice." Mister Fuji stood up from the chair in the corner of the small room. Again I apologize, but I feel that I had to stop you."

Mark stood up and stretched. "Do you people do anything around here other than apologize?"

"We soothe restless spirits," Mr. Fuji walked out of the room, motioning Mark to follow him. "I must admit, you have presented a great challenge for me. But I am thankful that you might find the peace that you are looking for. Sadly you have to find war to discover peace." Mister Fuji got into an elevator and pushed a button.

"You're beginning to sound like Wartortle." Mark mused as he stepped in between the closing doors. "Besides what happened to 'delicate negotiations'?" He asked as he noticed that the elevator was descending.

"The perils of living in a warrior class society." Mister Fuji mumbled. In answer to Mark's questioning look he said, "Champion Lance is a strong leader, but his diplomatic skills could use work. The elevator dinged and a lavender light filled the elevator as it radiated from the walls.

"What is this light?" Mark asked as he followed the sage down the narrow corridor.

"The light reflects the amount of psychic energy currently in the cave." A young man in a red suit and black vest appeared from around the corner.

"Ah, Psychic Master Will, how good it is of you to visit us." Mister Fuji bowed. "But please, make your visit short, the ghosts can't abide your presents.

"Yes, lets not upset the ghosts." Will sounded less than concerned about how the spirits felt. "We are short on time we must leave for Pallet Town."

"Wait, where is Shido?" Mark remembered his noisy colleague.

The elevator dinged and someone could be heard running up the passage, and the young trainer flew around the corner with his backpack one shoulder, "Thought you could get away from me, huh."

"My orders," Will said that word like it sickened him, "were to bring one trainer back to Pallet Town. You may travel there how ever it suits you, but you cannot come with us."

"I'm not going if he isn't." Mark was resolute, so the Master caved in.

"Before you leave, I must give you a word of advice." Mister Fuji stepped up to Mark. "Unlock the door. Don't ask me what I mean, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

The light in the circular chamber began to get brighter, "Wait a minute, just how exactly are we getting there." Shido asked nervously. With a brilliant flash of energy the trio disappeared.

"Good bye and good luck, my friend." Mister Fuji stood in the cavern as light faded.


	20. Exchanging Hostages

**Bait and Switch**

Mark felt himself tumbling through the void. The emptiness was unbearable. Sight, sound, the feel of air on his skin, even the faint tastes that lingers in the mouth, the smell of well…just about anything. Just as Mark was loosing his mind a brilliant flash illuminated the void and he was brought back to real space. And the first thing he heard was the sound of Shido heaving.

Looking up Mark saw Master Will fall to his knees.

"You're late." Koga said perched in a nearby tree and with a swirl from his cloak he disappeared.

"It wasn't my fault." Will slumped against a tree, obviously drained by the trip. "I didn't know he was a Darkmind."

"A Darkmind?" Mark was unfamiliar with the term.

"Darkminds are individuals that are able to block out psychic energy." Koga said stepping out from behind Shido, making the young trainer jump.

"Warn somebody before sneaking up on them!" Shido yelled.

Koga ignored the spiky haired trainer, "It's quite a skill to master, you're lucky to have the gift." Will scowled. "Some people fail to see the advantages, but other people are waiting for us."

"Where is Lance?" Mark asked, getting tired of waiting.

"You have the patience of your former master." Koga said wrapping his cloak around him and walking away.

"Are we supposed to follow him?" Shido asked.

"He's a ninja, if he didn't want you following him you wouldn't see him leave." Will sat down cross-legged and closed his eyes in meditation.

After a while of trekking through the woods they came to what looked like a giant wall of vegetation. On closer inspection, it was a chain link fence that was over grown with vines and other such plant life. There was even a gate, but it wasn't about to open without a lot of work and some serious herbicide. What drew most of the attention was the giant hole in front of the fence. With a grunt Master Bruno lifted himself out of the hole. Shido's eyes grew large at the sight of Bruno's dirt streaked body as his sweat glistened in the moonlight. "Shido, you're drooling." Mark started to wonder about his traveling companion.

"Master Bruno!" Shido managed to stammer. "You're my idol, I've read all of your books! I've even trained the same pokemon as you did. Just look at them." Shido released Kaze, Wind, and Gale.

"Yes, they're very fine pokemon." Master Bruno humored the trainer; the young pokemon had a long way to go to match up with even one of his. "Anyway," He turned to Master Koga, "Onix has gotten us as close as he could, the rest we'll have to do by hand." Bruno grabbed one of the shovels that were lying on the ground. Without a thought Shido grabbed another one and jumped in after his hero.

Mark looked down in loathing "What's down there?" Mark asked, reluctant to go underground.

"This is infiltration program 17." Koga answered, "Is there something wrong, Chardoom?"

Mark looked at Koga, a traitorous thought flashed for a second in Mark's head, but he dismissed it before jumping into the hole.

By the time Mark got to the far end of the tunnel Shido and Bruno had dug out a gap in the ceiling of the tunnel. Using his broad hands Bruno wiped away what little dirt remained then pulled a pokeball out of the pocket of his white pants. "BONZAI" Shido yelled as he swung the shovel into the concrete of the foundation. With a loud clang the shovel jarred out of his hand, the bent metal head received a kick and a string of profanities that even made Bruno blush. "Whose stupid idea was this anyway?" Shido asked holding his stunned hand.

"Mine," Bruno said as Shido blushed. "I never expected a human would be able to brake through that foundation, so I brought along my Machamp." The superpower pokemon appeared in the usual flash of brilliant light. Mark's jaw dropped and Shido's mouth started to water again as they saw the giant bulging muscles as the pokemon dropped into a bodybuilders stance and started flexing.

"It's still doing that?" Koga asked Bruno, who was trying to keep his professional demeanor, but was still beaming proudly.

"Machamp, Bulk Up then use Rock Smash." Bruno commanded his pokemon. Machamp clenched its fists and flexed as hard as it could, and with a slight ripping noise, the pokemons already impressive muscles seemed to explode as they doubled in size. With a shout the titan punched at the concrete. And after four quick jabs the pokemon walked away brushing off the dust remains of its target.

Shido looked up at where the attacks landed and whistled. "What are those squares?"

"Tiles," Koga grabbed a black marble like item from his belt and tossed it against the ceramic flooring and stepped back as the acid ate a large enough for him to jump through. Thick black smoke filled the room above them as the ninja master tossed a smoke bomb. Two snaps and a groan later he reappeared in the tunnel, "Clear."

"That's great, now how are we getting up there?" Shido looked up the ten-foot dirt wall. Machamp answered his question by grabbing the trainer and tossing him up though the hole in the floor/ceiling. Shido responded in his usual manner, "Holy sumph."

Koga quickly covered Shido's mouth to stifle the shout of surprise, "Quiet fool, unless you would rather fight the entirety of team rocket out front."

"It would be better than all of this sneaking around." He sounded serous, but he still whispered.

"Okay, Koga, I got us in. So you get us out." Bruno handed over command.

"I recommend that we split up and search the lab for hostages." Koga took out a piece of thick paper and laid it over the hole. After straitening it, the hole seemed to disappear. He pulled a rolling chair over it for good measure. "We will split up into three groups."

Shido counted on his fingers, "But there are four of us."

"Indeed." Koga lifted an eyebrow.



"I don't need a babysitter." Shido pouted as he followed Mark down the hall. Well, lets just say they were moving in the same direction since Mark slunk from shadow to shadow while Shido tossed all caution to the wind as he walked down the center of the hall.

Finally they arrived at the massive wooden doors of the professor's main study. Before Mark could stop him, Shido walked up and pushed open the massive doors. "Well hello, Professor." The professor and a lady were tied to two chairs in the middle of the room. They were both gagged. Something about this bothered mark as he cautiously entered the room "I'll have you both free in a moment." Shido pulled a knife out of his pack.

"Isn't that my knife?" Mark asked looking at the bladed tool.

"Hey, you gave it to me, fair and square." Shido knelt next to the professor. "No offence, Professor, but you have some serous stench on you." Mark was casually inspecting the desk.

"I was wondering when you would get here, Chardoom." The Professor said his gag was suddenly gone. Mark spun around and the Professor's head snapped back as the pen found its target. Poor Miss. Ketchum fainted at the sight of a pen sticking out of her friend's forehead. The 'ropes' turned purple and withdrew into Mudio's body as she stood and assumed her chosen human form.

"Now, I remember that smell," Shido turned to Mark, "Olivine port at low tide."

Mudio's face turned a shade of purple in anger. "Is it really that bad?" Mark asked his friend.

"No," Shido replied after a second of contemplation. "The docks smell better." Shido started to laugh, but was sent flying by the hybrid's Tar attack.

"What do you want Muddy?" Mark wasn't in a diplomatic mood.

Mudio laughed out loud. "Straight to the point, much like your champion. But you will get more out of me than he did. My demands are simple." A squirt of black tar from her hand covered Shido's eyes and ears as he struggled with the tar that glued his arms and legs to the wall. "I want you." She said with a smirk. Putting her hands together she shot a stream of Sludge. Easily dodging the attack, Mark watched as the slime dissolved the desk.

His hand went quickly to his ball belt, "Go, Geodude!" There was a flash of light as the bolder like pokemon took the field. With a look of disgust Geodude covered its nose, it grumbled something in its own language.

"What do you mean?" The hybrid glowered at the rock type, as it repeated itself slowly.

"Uh, Rock Throw." Mark commanded, unsure of what exactly the small boulder was saying. Geodude turned around and shot Mark a questioning glance. "Oh, right, no rocks." He looked around the wooden décor. "Okay then, use Roll Out." Geodude bounced, curled up, and rolled across the floor. Leaving deep gouges in the hardwood.

"So, that's how you roll." Mudio tried to sound cool, but just succeeded in spouting off a bad pun before getting plowed over. With a backhanded wave she sent out a spray of Acid. But Geodude barely winced at the ineffective attack before running her over again. Loosing hit points fast and rethinking her strategy Mudio used Transform to turn into a copy of Geodude. Quickly balling up her fist she used a Rock Smash to send the pokemon flying. Geodude rolled over, but didn't get back up.

"Wartortle." Mark replaced his fallen pokemon.

"Will you stop messing around and just finish it?" Koga appeared in the doorway.

Mark ordered Wartortle to dodge the Strength attack that sent an end table flying its way. "She's stronger than I thought."

"Thanks, I'm flattered." Mudio used tackle.

"Don't be." Mark ordered a Water Gun.

"That's enough, Mudio, use Self-destruct." Kogas order confused Mark; he was unaware of Koga's allegiances.

"If you say so, boss." Mudio curled up into a ball and started glowing, Mark quickly recalled Wartortle and dropped to the ground. The blast was devastating in the room. The French doors blew out, showering the garden with shards of glass as the crowd by the gate screamed. A familiar looking boy tried to climb over the gate, but was hindered by the smooth bars that were kept remarkably clear compared to the rest of the fence.

Koga quickly checked on Shido and Miss Ketchum, the last thing he needed was a body count. Satisfied with their safety he rolled Mark over with his foot and checked his pulse, "He'll be fine, help me move him to the pod." Koga lifted Mark by the armpits, but Mudio wasn't anywhere near the trainer. Looking around, Koga saw a puddle of purplish pink goop. He swore as a bubble popped on its stagnant surface. Grumbling, Koga dragged the boy down the hall.

"Bruno!" Koga was surprised to see the fighting master. Even though the subterranean entry was Bruno's idea, he needed Koga's help with the stealthy tactic. Koga had plotted a course that set Bruno against the majority of the rockets, while Mark and Shido went directly for the trap while he followed closely.

The fighting master was clearly tired and Machamp showed the first signs of being poisoned. But they were both still formidable opponents when cornered. "Koga?" He asked, "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be on the other side of the mansion?"

"I heard an explosion, so I came to check it out." Koga wished that Bruno would leave him alone.

"What's wrong with Mark?" Bruno asked, "And were is Shido." He was getting angry, he got the feeling that the poison master wasn't telling him everything.

"I found him like this back in the professor's study, Shido wasn't anywhere to be found." Koga was getting angry also. "Maybe you should look to your so-called fans before insinuating anything of your friends."

"Hey, calm down." Bruno was confused by Koga's outburst. "Get him to safety, I'll go look for Shido." The fighting master walked past Koga on the way to the study.

"Lumbering fool." Koga muttered as he tossed a smoke bomb filled with a special blend of sleep powder that he developed. As master and pokemon slept soundly Koga got away with his prize.


	21. The Eve Of Battle

**On the Eve of Battle**

Mark awoke in a coffin like box, his arms and legs were chained to the back. The front of the box apparently was made out of the same safety glass that the divider back in the gym used to be made of. It stood up right at some kind of dock. Two trainers were posted as guards outside his miniature prison. He didn't try to communicate with them, he knew all too well that they were incapable of responding. A pair of grunts walked by chatting away happily, forgetting his bonds he lunged forward with a growl. One of the grunts jumped with a shout, and got a laugh from his partner. "Those chains are made of polyhexoid alloy, not even old Bruno's Machamp could rip those apart."

"Yeah, then there's that crazy glass stuff." The other grunt added.

"Actually, I heard a couple of administrators talking, and apparently that glass is really expensive, that's just Plexiglas in there." They went on their way, laughing about what would happen if Giovanni ever found out.

A rage filled him that was reminiscent of the night he escaped. Thrashing around inside the box he did little other than wear himself out. As the red haze faded from his vision he saw Mudio standing in front of his cage. "Confused?" The hybrid smirked, "You should be." She nearly laughed at the sight of Mark struggling against the shackles. "Probably wondering why you can't transform, well that is a simple stoke of genius. Apparently a mild electrical current disrupts communication between the nanomachines." Mark tried to kick the Plexiglas, "And that mild electrical current really serves two purposes," Mudio turned a dial on a remote and Mark yelled in pain as electricity arced across the chains and into his body. "Now, you're probably wondering why I just don't control you like before, or perhaps like the other trainers that you helped collect. Well that's something we're working on. It seems that the new control methods don't work on the obsolete nanotechnology that we implanted in you." She turned to walk away, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll tell Master that you are on your way." She sent Mark another electric shock and he slumped to the floor of his box, the chains holding his arms up.

_What are you doing?_ Mark heard the sound of Chardooms voice.

"I've been captured," Mark hung his head.

_So, you're just going to sit there?_ Chardoom asked, he sounded disgusted.

Mark looked at his chains, "What else?"

_Stop relying on humans!_ Chardoom hissed.

A sudden bump brought Mark back to his senses; "Careful you fools Giovanni will have all of your heads if anything happened to his prize." An administrator shouted orders as a group of grunts ran around crazily.

One by one as they completed their tasks the grunts left, soon it was just Mark and the administrator. "Oh, you're awake," The man chuckled as he picked up the small device that controlled the electricity running through the chains. "I guess that I make you do anything I want you to with this thing."

"That would depend on how long you want to survive." Koga made the administrator jump.

"Master Koga, I'm sorry you snuck up on me." The administrator apologized for his shock.

"I get that a lot." Koga wrapped his cloak around himself. "You have your orders." Koga snarled at the administrator, who saluted and ran off to complete his tasks. "You'll have to trust me in this kid." At that Koga turned the dial and knocked Mark out.



When Mark regained his senses he was surrounded by a nearly pitch-black darkness. In the dimness of the security lights he could make out large wooden crates. His eyes caught a quick movement out of the corner of his eye. The front of his box popped open and the chains slipped off with a rattle. Taking a hesitant step out of his prison, he fell to his face. Paralysis left his muscles rubbery and slow. There was a prick in the back of his neck and warmth started to spread along his muscles. "The Parlyz Heal will take a effect in a moment, and the nanomachines will reactivate in a few minutes. I'm giving you a weapon, it should be very effective against the Pokegrunts."

"Whose side are you on?" Koga heard the boy groan from the floor.

The ninja master paused for a second. "Mine." The door slid shut behind him.



Lance cut the engines to the large yacht at the coordinates that Koga had given him. "I'm going below to meditate." Will needed complete solitude as he prepared for battle.

"We'll call down for you if anything happens," Lance called after him.

"That won't be necessary." Will left.

Bruno started stretching, "Are you sure about leaving Shido behind?" Lance asked Bruno.

"Yes." Bruno didn't say it, but it was obvious he thought it was too dangerous for the young trainer. "How long do we have to wait here?"

"I don't know," Lance paused to muse over the ninja's instructions, "He said to wait for St. Elmo's fire."

Bruno grunted, "Why can't anybody around here say anything without making it sound all mystic."

"He _is_ a ninja." Lance suddenly became very conscious of his cape.

Down below decks Will paused for a second and looked at Koga's door. "You'll get in a lot of trouble if Bruno or Lance catches you down here." There was no response, "No, I do not have the time to be a tattle-tale, but I do not have the patience to be a babysitter, so you'll just have to watch yourself."



The warmth intensified as it spread across his body, rising to an almost unbearable level, suddenly evaporating with out a trace of paralysis. Climbing to his feet Mark looked around the cargo hold, _Quickly, behind the crates!_ Chardoom's voice said urgently and Mark quickly dove undercover. The door opened and a grunt looked inside, his flashlight casting shadows across the room.

"Hold seven, clear." The grunt reported, bored out of his mind. He heard a growl, but before he could react a figure jumped out of the darkness and beat him senseless.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mark scolded his alter ego.

_Your beginning to sound like Wartortle._ Chardoom growled.

"Maybe he had a point," Mark defended his pokemon.

_We will have to fight them._

"But not here, not now." Mark realized he was arguing with himself. _What do you have in mind?_ Mark picked Koga's weapon off of his belt, it looked like a hand grenade from back home. He put it back, and prayed that he would never have to use it. "I don't know."

_You're thinking too hard. Close your eyes, feel, breath. _As crazy as it sounded, Mark decided to follow Chardoom's directions. _What do you feel?_

"The air is metallic, and the ship isn't rocking with the waves." Mark observed, _What does that mean?_ "We're submerged." Mark concluded.

_Right, lets go the engine room and see if we can do something about that._ Chardoom growled, ready for action. "What about our pokemon and the nanomachines?" Mark asked, realizing he was already moving stealthily down the hall. _What about them?_ He wedged himself into a shadowy corner as a squad of grunts ran by. _The engine room is this way._ Chardoom noticed the sign. Mark started to walk toward the door marked Engine Room, but turned at the last second and went though the door marked Brig. _Of course, the all-important mission._

Koga walked onto the bridge, "Helmsman, surface immediately."

"Um, Sir, I have orders to keep this heading." The helmsman apologized.

"Then go in the same direction on the surface." Koga said in a manor that the pilot didn't want to disagree with.

The room was rectangular in shape. The long walls were lined with cages each one had a trainer. They seemed oblivious of him as he walked towards the computer terminal at the far end of the room. He suddenly stopped he smelt a familiar smell. Ooze dripped from the ceiling, coagulating in front of the computer, "Well, if it isn't the prodigal trainer." Mudio chuckled, "Making it easy on your self and surrendering?" The trainer just growled at the Muk/Ditto hybrid. "Pokegrunts, front and center!" The glass doors opened and the grunts fell into line in front of their commander. Mark pulled the grenade off of his belt, but didn't pull the pin. "Oh, by the way, did I mention that we've updated the control software?" Mark shivered as the nanomachines came online. "What have you brought me, my pet? Present it!" She commanded. With jerky movements he held it up for Mudio to see. "Drop that thing, you will have no use for it." Mark's hand opened on it's own accord, but his finger was still in the loop of the pin, and it hung for a second before slipping. It seemed to fall in slow motion, bouncing slightly as it hit the deck, the last thing Mark saw was a rapidly expanding sphere of blue light.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger, the next chapter should be up in a week or two. (Hopefully)


	22. The Long Awaited Battle

I think the title says everything about this chapter.

**The Long Awaited Battle**

The prison was shrouded in complete darkness. Even the red emergency lights were knocked out in the blast of the electric grenade. Yellow light poured into the room as the door was pried open. Jack crept in carrying a torch, "Man what a mess." Trainers around the room had dropped where they stood. "Hey Mark, you still with us?"

Unsure how he was still alive, moaning, Mark picked up his head and looked around, "What happened?"

"There was a massive power surge." Jack explained while he helped Mark to his feet. "It knocked out everything, even the emergency equipment."

"Is everybody alright?" Karo asked as he stood up.

"We don't have much time before power comes back online." Jack warned them. "We should hurry. Follow me I know where they are keeping your pokemon." He ran off.

"I don't trust him." Brett glowered as they followed the grunt.

"Good, I would hate to be the only one." Mark agreed.

Jack stopped in front of a door. "Here…it…is." He panted heavily even though they only ran up two flights of stairs. The power was still out so they had to force the door open.

The torch lit up the small, cage lined room. "Umbreon!" Danny ran to her caged pokemon. The wretched thing could barely lift its head to its master's call.

"Swellow, calm down." Maria commanded her pokemon. The blue bird was trying to use Gust, but was so weak it barely ruffled the trainer's long hair.

"Don't worry," Kyi took a quick look at the pokemon, "I'm a breeder, they will be back to full heath in a few days. "Just right after we get out of here." The rest of the pokemon were left in their balls, which were organized by trainer. Unfortunately it took a while to get everyone's pokemon back since the lockers were labeled by their morph name.

After getting reorganized several of them called out their pokemon, but they were in no condition to battle. "I thought pokemon were in suspended animation while they were in their pokeballs." Mark said as he watched the pokemon try to stand on rubbery legs.

"They still need fresh air and exercise!" Karo yelled.

"Yeah, and food." Garnit was startled at the look on his Tyranitar's face, "Return Jeran." He recalled the drooling dinosaur.

The red emergency lights flickered back on and a chattering could be heard from the hallway. "Anthros!" Jack quickly extinguished his torch.

"What's an anthro?" Mark asked as Jack cautiously looked out the door.

"After you left Giovanni got real nervous and ordered Mudio to make an army of morphs." The rocket explained. "But there was no way the doctor could come up with enough trainers to do that so they started to add human DNA to pokemon, unfortunately she was too rushed to do a very good job so they mutated into horrific freaks with very low to no intelligence."

A sly smile crossed Kyi's face, "No intelligence? That shouldn't make them any harder than regular grunts than, should it?"

Jack turned a strange color of red. "Except they have the power of a fully trained pokemon!" Garnit sobbed in a corner, "We'll never get out of here!"

Franklin straightened his white Vulpix hat, "They are just one more obstacle in the road, now are we pokemon trainers or will we give up at the first thing that gets in our way?" His little speech had gotten everybody up and rearing to go.

A shutter went through the group. "The nanomachines are back online." Zhane ground his fist into his palm. "And I've been aching for some payback on old Boss Rocket."

"No, not now." Mark spoke up. "We need to focus on getting out of here."

"Oh yeah," Zhane challenged, "Who voted for you to be our leader?"

"I did," Danny stepped in between the quarreling boys without thinking. Her ears turned pink as she realized that everybody was staring at her. "Well, uh, he didn't have to come back for us." She tried to come up with excuses, "And besides he is the only one that seams to have a plan on getting out of here." Mark coughed nervously at her last statement. "You don't have a plan, do you?"

"Not quite." Mark confessed.

"I don't believe this." Zhane fumed, "I am as powerful as anyone in here, watch this." Starting to glow, Zhane shrank down until he was about a foot tall; his ears became long and pointy with flower pedals surrounding them. A hula like skirt flowed around his short legs. As the glow faded they saw his yellow skin that contrasted with his green and red petals.

Jack couldn't help himself and busted out in uncontained laughter. "A Bellossom morph!" Bellachu's cheeks started to spark. "Oh no," Jack feigned fear, "He's going to ataaaa" The grunt screamed as the Thunder Bolt hit its target.

"That is enough." Mark stepped in between the two opponents. "Now Jack, what is the fastest way off this tin can."

"Up," The frizzled trainer pointed. "There is a hatch at the top of the stairs."

A shout from Garnit attracted everybody's attention back to the door where a Machamp anthro stood, its muscles quivering in the red emergency lights. "Let me handle this." Vincent stepped in front of the hulk, his eyes glowing. The glow spread out over his body as he changed into Alakadoom, a bipedal wolf that reminded Mark of the hieroglyphs of the Egyptian god Anubis except for Alakadoom's curved horns and bushy tail. In a flash of psyonic fire the crossbreed crumpled against the far end of the hallway. _This way_, Alakadoom levitated down the hall. _Come on_. He called telepathically There was a mad rush for the stairs as the room quickly emptied.

On the way towards the stairs they were ambushed by a Sneasel and Magcargo anthros, but were quickly dispatched by Brett and Kyi as they morphed into Starslash, a purple Sandslash whose spikes were twisted into a ten-pointed star. And Blazechamp, a heavily muscular humanoid chicken with four powerful arms with flaming fists with red and white feathers.

By the time they had reached the stairwell Blake had joined the battle as Sneagar, a thick-bodied ghost with razor sharp claws for hands and feet. And Karo had turned into Sceptron, an iron clad horned dinosaur with broad leaves growing out of his arms and tail. Maria took the griffon like form of Sewlletric to take out a Dewgong hybrid with Zap Cannon.

The ship rocked violently as they climbed the stairs sending them against the wall. "What was that?" Nikki asked.

"It felt like something hit the ship." Danny seemed to finish the other girls thought.

"It must be the league," Jack guessed, "Master Koga told me to lead you out while they attacked."

"But Master Koga works for Team Rocket," Terryal said, "I've seen him with Giovanni."

"Koga works for himself." Mark trudged on.

With out warning the ship rocked the other way, sending the trainers against the railing. With a shriek Nikki went flying over the banister and into the void of the spiral staircase. Without a second thought Danny sprang over the bar. Morphing into Umbreot in midair she flew under Espeola, who was trying to use her psychic abilities to levitate. Together they flew back up to the others. They had a short barking conversation in their own languages.

"Wait," Franklin interrupted them, "You two are sisters?"

"Whoa, hang on, you can understand that gibberish?" Jack asked.

"Can't you?" Krystal asked. "Maybe it has something to do with being a Morph."

Umbreot chirped. "She's right, this isn't the time or place to discuss this," Mark agreed getting frustrated by the pace, "Let's keep moving."

"Dude, what's your hurry?" Terryal asked before transforming into Ludigon, a twiggy looking tree with wings, a wide brimmed hat, and compound eyes. With a flap of her leaf like wings she beat a Victreebel hybrid senseless.

"This is a slave ship." Mark said with a low growl reminiscent of Chardoom, "The sooner we leave the sooner we will be free."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Khyan asked and turned into Persainite, a feline version of Chardoom with golden fur and a rounded snout.

"Fine then," Garnit evolved into Nineosion, a Ninetales with blue fur covering his back and red flame sprouting from his neck and the base of his tails.

They looked up to see that they were finally at the top of the stairs. The only obstacle left was the sealed hatch in front of them. "I'll take this one," Franklin stepped up to the door and transformed into Swamsol, a Swampert with white fur, his tail fin and the ones on top of his head were replaced by sickle like blades. After he was done transforming he hit the door with his right hand, leaving a sizable dent, then hit it again with his left. The door was looking smashed up but was still standing, until Swamsol finished the Brick Break attack with his head. With a loud bang the door went flying into the darkened room.

"Okay, it should be straight through there." Jack said as he turned to leave. But Bellachu blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mark was suspicious at Jack's sudden urge to leave.

"Don't mind me, just go through that door and your fight with Team Rocket will almost be done, but my father needs me here for a little bit longer." Jack stared nervously at the little electric plant nervously.

"Alakadoom, do you sense anything?" Mark asked the psychic.

_I sense nothing_, Alakadoom seemed worried about that, but didn't mention anything.

"Okay, go ahead." Mark let Jack go.

"What?" Bellachu squeaked, "You're just letting him go?"

Mark shrugged, "What else can we do?"

Krystal transformed into Tyranite, an armor-clad version of Dragonite who traded her wings for razor sharp spikes, "I'll tell you what we do." Her deep voice sounded gravely, "If it's a trap, we'll crush him. If it isn't a trap we'll crush everything else."

"Hard to argue with that." Blazechamp flexed her muscles as she charged into the darkness.

Swearing under his breath, Mark watched as everybody rushed blindly into the dark room. Quickly he changed into Chardoom and crept slowly into the cavernous room. After his eyes adjusted he saw that feint light was trickling down from skylights in the ceiling. He saw the lines of Giovanni's stadium in the feint moonlight. Looking ahead he saw the others, Nineosion's flame had illuminated a dome around the group. "About time." Sceptron grunted.

Without warning the lights flashed on causing a verity calls and shouts from the crowd. "Greetings trainers." Giovanni appeared at the far end of the stadium. Every attack from Aerial Ace to Whirlwind was launched at the dictator. "As you may have guessed," the attacks went strait through the man. "This is a holographic recording. As I speak the ship is being evacuated. But don't worry, I've left you some friends to play with."

Hybrids poured in the door of the stadium, ghost types seemed to sprout from the floor. "Fall back!" Chardoom roared, but when they turned around the saw they were cut off from the door by a wave of hybrids.

"IT'S CLOBBER'N TIME!" Tyranite charged into battle.

"What do we do?" Nineosion asked.

A Sneasel anthro jumped at the escapees, and Chardoom caught it in midair. Twisting around he slammed it to the ground. "What do we do?" He asked sarcastically, "Attack! Fight for you're life!"

Chaos reigned as the battle raged on. All of the flying types took to the air. Chardoom, Ludigon, Persainite, Sewlletric, and Umbreot flew around sending down powerful Aerial attacks like Sky Attack, Aerial Ace, Whirlwind, and Wing Attack. Bellachu was combining his Petal Dance with Thunder Wave to paralyze and wound his foes.

Sceptron was amazingly fast for his size as he sliced through opponents with Leaf Blade. Blazechamp used Strength to throw Starslash and Sneagar, who in turn, used Rapid Spin and Slash to mow down rows of enemies. Espeola used Barrier to protect Nineosion, who seemed to be frozen at the sight of hundreds of hybrids running around. "Come on Kid, I can't hold this forever." She strained. Alakadoom shoved foes aside with Psychic to come help her. Swamsol kept using Mud Shot and Muddy Water clear away opponents who were trying to specifically target the weaker Morphs.

Needless to say the battle wasn't going well. Chardoom looked down a second and an Ariados hybrid took advantage of his distraction and he found himself stuck to the wall in a Spider Web attack. "Come get me, bastard, I'll give you heartburn." He opened his mouth to deliver a Flame Thrower. But the bug type quickly used String Shot to snap his mouth shut. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a spot on the hull start to glow. A drop glistened on the spider's mandible as it prepared to use Poison Fang. Luckily he managed to free an arm; quickly grabbing the spider by one of its legs he threw it at the rapidly growing spot on the hull. The spider bounce off the metal wall, just as a Hyper Beam blasted through. Its legs curled up as it flew across the stadium.

With a loud screech of ripping metal the hole began to grow, by the time Mewtwo was finished he had nearly ripped the side of the ship off. Flying in formation the League flew into battle. Bruno jumped off of Lances Aerodactyl and called out his Onyx. Lance and Karen flew around on his pair Dragonite trying to get the trainers organized into packs. Mewtwo levitated over to Chardoom, who was trying to clear away the sticky webbing.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He told the clone.

_I owed Will a favor, and they were one short. _Mewtwo explained. _And before you ask Will is NOT my trainer._ The clone explained Lances plan as he helped Chardoom clean off the webs.

* * *

Here's a quick review on who is what.

Danny – Umbreot  
Mark - Chardoom  
Brett – Starslash  
Kyi – Blazechamp  
Zhane – Bellachu  
Karo – Sceptron  
Franklin – Swamsol  
Krystal – Tyranite  
Blake – Sneagar  
Garnit – Nineosion  
Nikki – Espeola  
Vincent – Alakadoom  
Terryal – Ludigon  
Maria – Sewlletric  
Khyan – Persainite


	23. Dragons Wrath

**Dragons Wrath**

"Alright then, let's get to work." Chardoom said, moving into action. The super clone didn't answer as they started to move the feinted hybrids away from the exit as the Leagues yacht pulled up next to the wounded ship. Nineosion was the first to leave; he froze as Mewtwo lifted him over the water with his telekinetic powers. It took both Persainite and Ludigon to carry Tyranite away from the battle. She was less than thrilled about the cut and run strategy. Bellachu rode on Espeolas back as she and her sister jumped ship.

Mewtwo started to lift Swamsol, "Wait, I'll go last. Take Blazechamp, she's starting to look worn out." He offered.

"Hey, what's going on?" The Blaziken/Machamp hybrids arms and legs started to flail as she flew over the water. Landing on the yacht she spread her arms to steady herself but was buried under a pile of backpacks as Alakadoom teleported them over with Sceptron.

The battle started to get more difficult now that most of the prisoners had escaped. Sneagar flew on Sewlletric's back leaving those who remained backed against the far wall. Chardoom was about to pick up Starslash and fly to safety when he heard an explosion behind him. Chardoom, Starslash, and Swamsol fell to the deck as another explosion rocked the ship. Finally giving in the bulkhead collapsed in a cloud of dust. Scared by the commotion, the anthros retreated to the far side of the huge room. An enormous robot stepped out of the haze, it was one of Team Rockets many Mecha weapons. Fortunately most of them were fitted with non-lethal weaponry, but unfortunately most of them were fitted with nearly impenetrable armor. This one had a cannon for a right arm and a buzz saw for its left hand. Slowly backing up they formed a semicircle around the mechanical beast. "Anybody know Thunderbolt?" Chardoom asked; electric attacks seemed to be the only thing that the Rocket machines were vulnerable to.

Static filled the air as the pilot turned on the loud speaker, "UH, HI GUYS." Shido's voice blasted across the room as everybody covered their ears. "SORRY, I CAN'T FIND THE VOLUME." Shido apologized. Shaking his head to try to clear the ringing in his ears, Chardoom gestured towards the yacht moored to the side of the ship. "Oh, come on." Shido whined, "I just got here." The robot slouched as it walked off. "But I can help, see?" He lifted the cannon like arm, and a squeal split the air as the buzz saw took a chunk out of the armor on the left leg. Chardoom growled, "Okay, I get it." The young trainer lit the jets on the back of the Mecha and flew off.

While Chardoom was convincing Shido to leave Mewtwo had evacuated the last two trainers and they were all waiting for Chardoom to come join them. He had already spread his wings when a familiar voice behind him said, "Where do you think you're going?" A long grin spread across Feralidon's long jaws.

Although he wouldn't admit it to the General, he had no plans past getting everybody freed. "I'm leaving here, and that's enough for me." He began to flap his wings, but a Hydro Pump sent him sprawling to the deck.

"Don't you know that it's rude to leave when someone is talking to you?" Charging forward they locked together in a grapple.

Weren't you told to leave? Mewtwo asked as Shido rocketed the machine back to the fight.

"HEY MARK, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG" Momentarily distracted, Chardoom was thrown by a Reversal, "OH MAN, NOW ALL I NEED IS SOME POPCORN!" Shido seemed to ignore Mewtwo as he watched the titans fight. An Ember sprinkled over the robot's faceplate. "MARK, KEEP YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" He quickly surveyed the damage to the Mecha, "Your attacks too." He muttered under his breath. "DO YOU KNOW STEEL WING?"

Chardooms leathery wings took a metallic sheen as he buzzed by his opponent. Feralidon was still fighting after the extremely effective attack. It would take more than one good hit to take out the commander of Team Rockets ground forces. As Chardooms back was turned, Feralidon took advantage of the situation and used Ice Beam. Chardoom's world crystallized while he was frozen solid by the attack. Shido cringed as the monster crash-landed and carved a long rut in the already ruined floor. "Hang on, Mark, I'm coming!" Shido powered the suit into motion, but there was a loud metallic clang as a Golem anthro charged out of nowhere and collided with the Mecha, sending it out the opening in the wall. Unable to move Chardoom was forced to watch as his first and only friend in the pokemon world fly all over the sky trying to shake off the excess weight. "Alright, take this you bastard!" The buzz saw warped and snapped off as soon as it hit the anthros rocky hide, and the barrel of his cannon bent as he slammed it across his enemy's back. Gathering the energy in from around itself the boulder like creature started to glow. "Oh, shi…" Everybody aboard both of the ships was thrown to the deck as the Explosion attack rocked the seas.

Thrown back by the attack the ice was shattered and Chardoom flew towards the breach in the wall to see if he could save his friend, "Remember me?" Feralidon jumped on Chardooms back and used Submission. Momentum carried them to the edge of the precipice. With his arms and wings pinned behind his back Chardoom was helpless as he watched the machinery sink into the ocean. There were two small splashes as Espeola and Swamsol jumped in after it. Chardooms pupils narrowed into narrow slits and he forcibly broke Feralidon's grip on him. And with a screeching roar of pure rage Chardoom launched a Dynamic Punch, but the unfocused monster missed as he spun around. Feralidon tried to use a point blank Hydro Pump. With a hiss of steam the attack barely grazed the creatures shoulder. With a screech that would make grown men run and hide Chardoom flew up into the air and started glowing. He didn't know what attack the monster was going to use, but Feralidon was determined not to be around when it happened. The glowing started to flow around the creatures' mouth forming a ball of intense heat and light. Outside the ship Lance was shocked to see what attack Chardoom was preparing to use, "Dragons Wrath," Dragon Master Lance whispered under his breath. Landing in the middle of the arena the ball of energy exploded. Lance was thrown about as Dragonite fought the shockwave of the explosion. On the yacht the trainers dove for cover as pieces of flaming debris fell to the ocean.

"Francis Trent," Lance appeared with a pair of handcuffs. "You're under arrest for connections with the terrorist organization, Team Rocket." Needless to say, the General was in no mood to argue as he lay, stunned, on what was left of the floor of the arena. Dragonite caught Mark as he fell the attack completely drained him and he had reverted to his human form. "The Battle is over Mark" Lance tried to tell the still struggling trainer, but he could tell that that he wasn't getting through by the wild look in Mark's eyes. "Lets' get out of here." Lance commanded his dragon.

They landed on the yacht as Nikki and Franklin climbed aboard. Franklin shook his head sadly. "Will, set a course for Olivine City." Lance ordered solemnly. With a gesture from the psychic the engines coughed to life.

"Wait, your just going to leave him?" Nikki asked outraged. Lance paused; he wasn't quite sure what to say. "He's not dead." The girl insisted, shivering under her blanket as the wind swept across the deck.

_There is nothing left here._ Mewtwo said flatly before flying off with a purple contrail as the sea slowly reclaimed the wreckage of the once proud ship. Bruno and Will argued over the controls as the yacht sailed off.

"Shido is still on that ship!" Nikki pointed as the ship slipped into the distance. With a loud pop a shrieking ball flew up into the air. The night turned red as the flare sizzled back into the sea. "See he's there, he's trying to signal us!" The trainer was about to jump over the railing to her brother when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"He's gone, I'm sorry." Vincent said trying to comfort her, but she laid him out with a vicious left hook as she sulked off.


End file.
